


The Right Time and the Right Place

by 1MissMolly



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, I don't even know how to tag this one., M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1MissMolly/pseuds/1MissMolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bond returns from finding the man who seduced Vesper into Quantum, he meets a strange omega in an alley. The alpha and omega spend the weekend together with the understand it was a one time thing and they would never see each other again. </p>
<p>Four years later, Bond is sitting in the National Gallery when his new quartermaster sits down. Bond remembers the eyes and the body and those damn red lips. Now what is he going to do knowing his Quartermaster is lying about his gender and Bond has intimate knowledge of every inch of the young man's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Two different points in history between just after Quantum of Solace and Skyfall. Not really explicit but there will be a little smut. I just don't wish to offend anyone.

The Right Time and the Right Place

_November 2008_

_Bond had just returned from Kazan, Russia. The man returned hollow and empty. He had been on a mission. Not a specific one for MI6 but one for himself. Revenge. He had finally found the last link in a bloody chain. The monster who was responsible for pulling Vesper Lynd into the world of Quantum. The man who seduced her, lied to her, convinced her to betray England and James. Bond found him. He sat before the man with a gun pointed at bastard’s head, but he didn’t kill him. Bond want to. He wanted to wrap his hands around the man’s neck and slowly squeeze. He wanted to see the same fear in the man’s eyes that he saw in Vesper’s just before she died. Maybe then, maybe afterwards, he could let the pain and anger seep from his body._

_Bond didn’t kill him, instead, he handed Yusef Kabira over to M and her interrogators. He would let Anderson deal with the man. Anderson was good at pulling secrets from people. He could find someone’s weakness and play with it. Anderson could rip holes in a person’s soul and leaving them hollow. Remnants of themselves. Then MI6 would imprison him or they would let him go. Let him face the people he had betrayed. Quantum would find interesting ways to kill Yusef. Either way, Kabira had a bleak future._

_Bond didn’t care. He was more concerned with his own future. Three months ago he had a future with Vesper, now he had nothing. Yes, he still had a job, employment. He had a gun. He told M he never left MI6, but he had no expectations. Expectations were gone._

_He was bitter. He wanted to lash out and hurt someone. Anyone. Mostly Vesper. She had left him. Left him to his remorse and loneliness. She took her life to save his, but what kind of life was he going to have. A battled scarred alpha with too much baggage to make fulfilling relationship with any one else. No one, neither alpha, omega nor beta would want him. He was going to be the lone lion forced to exist, exiled from the pride._

_Bond walked down the street in Soho passing the bars and nightclubs. The loud music and rowdy party goers flooded out into the streets. He shoved his hands deep in the pockets of his pea coat ignoring the people. His face was scowling. People backed away, letting him pass unhindered. He wanted to find somewhere to drink and a diversion. It could be a partner for the night or a fight. He really didn’t care which. He had an itch that needed scratching and he was damn sure going to take care of it._

_He heard the shouting down an alley to his left as he stepped off the kerb. Bond looked up and saw three men towering over a fourth. The fourth man as using judo to keep the others at bay, but he was losing fast because of the odds. A fight was as good as a fuck right now, so off he took. He rushed down the alley, tackling two of the assailants from behind. He came up on to his feet, punching. The young hoodlums grunted and cursed as alpha pheromones tinted the air._

_The young man who was being attacked, kept fighting off the third alpha using well placed judo strikes and throws. Bond’s fist punched into one man’s jaw and snapped the man’s head back hard. The man fell backwards and crashed into a set of metal bins. The second attacker came at Bond with a pipe he found in the alley. Bond duck the initial swing and kicked out at the man’s knee. The man screamed out and collapsed. While on his knees, Bond grabbed his head by his hair and punched him in the face. The crunching sound of a breaking teeth let Bond know the man was done fighting._

_Bond turned to look at the last attacker to find him down on the ground with his nose broken and an omega holding the man’s arm backwards ready to break it._

_“Go ahead.” Bond said watching as the dark haired omega glanced up at him. With a simple twist of his grip, the omega snapped the man’s upper arm. The man screamed out in pain and curled in on himself. The omega dropped the man’s wrist and stepped away._

_“Thank you for your assistance but I had things under control.” The omega said._

_“Yea, I could see.” Bond scoffed. “Let’s get the fuck out of here before the cops show up.”_

_Bond grabbed the omega’s hand and pulled him from the alley and down the pavement towards the crowds. The omega tried to pull away but Bond wouldn’t let go until he pulled him into an open pub. He pulled the young man to the back of the room and waved to the bartender for two pints._

_“Are you legal?” Bond asked looking more closely at the boy._

_“Yes,” the young man said indignantly._

_“You don’t look it. How old are you?” Bond huffed out in disbelief._

_“Twenty-one.”_

_“You look twelve.” Bond guessed his age to be somewhere in the middle. Maybe sixteen or seventeen. “What were you doing in an alley with three alphas, like I didn’t know?”_

_“You don’t have much of an imagination. They confused me for my brother. He owes them some money.”_

_Bond took a sip of his pint as his eyes assessed the young man. Dark wild hair, pale skin over sharp cheek bones, dark full lips and waif thin. The boy’s cloths hung loosely on his slight frame and he had growing bruises on his face. If he was being cast for a movie it would be junkie rent boy._

_“So they decide to get the money from you instead of your brother, or were they more interested in your other assets?”_

_“You seem to have a one track mind, Mister . . .?” The boy looked up at him through hazel green eyes._

_“Sterling, Richard Sterling.” No reason to give him the correct name._

_“Ford. Just call me Ford.”_

_“Well, Ford you look like you might survive the rest of the night. I’m off. I want to find a distraction.” Bond finished his drink. Ford hadn’t even touched his._

_“What kind of distraction?”_

_“Now who’s being obtuse? I’ve had my fight, now I want to find someone to fuck.”_

_“And omegas aren’t your type?”_

_“Skinny weak rent boys aren’t my type.”_

_Ford eyes hardened. “I don’t think the alpha with the broken arm and nose back in that alley would describe me as weak and for rent boy, I think not. Yes I’m skinny but I can take you two of three falls, caveman.”_

_A predatory smile slipped across Bond’s face. “To fucking eager, no thanks.” Yes the young man might be perfect company to night, but Bond could break the kid simply by hugging him to tight._

_“Oh, you like the demur omegas. Sorry, not me. I fight back. Just like the alley.”_

_A fire started burning in the alpha’s stomach. He wondered what sounds the little omega would make as he pounded into him. How good it would feel to drag his fingers through that thick black hair and grab hold of it tight. How much he would enjoy seeing those dark plumb lips wrapped around his cock._

_“How much?” Bond leaned forward and growled in to the man’s face._

_“More than you could afford.” Ford sneered back._

_Bond stepped forward and crowded the young man back into the wall. He placed his hands flushed to the wall, trapping Ford in front of him. The young man looked up in to the agent’s face. Ford’s expression neutral but his eyes exposing his fear._

_“You honestly think you can handle an alpha? You want to take me on? One chance, one night. No commitments, no strings. Your choice.” Bond growled into Ford’s face._

_The young man’s tongue came out and licked over his bottom lip. Bond almost groaned at the sight._

_“I don’t fuck alphas.” Ford whispered back. His voice slightly shaky._

_“I didn’t think so. Don’t have it in you.” Bond started to lean back._

_“Don’t want the complication of a bond.”_

_“Neither do I. No complications.”_

_“If there are, I have ways to make your life a living hell.” Ford said, finding his courage and leaned forward into Bond’s space._

_The alpha’s heart started pumping harder. The sensation of a hunt rushing through his blood. “Are you serious?”_

_“Are you worth it?” Ford now smiled._

_“More than you can believe.”_

~Q~

November 2012

Bond sat on the bench in front of the Turner. He was going to make Tanner pay for this when he got back from Shanghai. An old ship being hauled away for scrap. The bastard probably thought it was a great joke, but Bond wasn’t laughing. He still hurt. His shoulder was throbbing and the skin had not healed yet from his extraction of the bullet fragments. His back muscles were screaming at him. The physical exam tests were more rigorous than they used to be, or at least he thought so. It had been months since he wore a suit and tie. Not really the clothing one wears when you are surviving on a beach in the Aegean. He forgot how uncomfortable a neck tie could be when one’s neck muscles were sore.

He stared forward at the painting wondering if Tanner was giving him a hint or if the bastard was just ignorant of the implications. His palms rested lightly on his knees and he forced himself to let his mind remain blank instead of dwelling on M’s betrayal.

The young man sat down beside him. The rumbled coat and thick dark hair. Bond let his peripheral vision take in the young man. Pale skin and black frame glasses. Long graceful fingers and thin body. He scented as a beta and more than likely a uni student.

“It always makes me feel a little melancholy.” Clear precise diction. Public school education, obviously. “A grand old warship being ignominiously hauled away for scrap. The inevitability of time don’t you think.” Art student or philosophy. “What do you see?” Looking for a pick-up.

“A bloody big ship. Excuse me.” James turned to leave.

“007, I’m your new quartermaster.”

James groaned as he sat back down. “You must be joking.” He turned to look at the face of the young man. ‘No, it couldn’t be. The boy was an omega and this man scents as a beta. Well, there are colognes and ways of hiding one’s true scent. But who would allow an omega to be a quartermaster.’ Bond mind raced as he recognized the young man sitting beside him. He waited to see if there was any recognition in return.

“Why because I’m not wearing a lab coat?”

“Because you have spots.”

The young man didn’t act like he knew Bond. The agent kept looking at him. Trying to remember the man from four years ago. The young man from the alley didn’t wear glasses, but had the same build. The same birthmark along the jaw line. The same cheekbones and pale skin. The same dark ravine curls he dragged his finger through. The same remarkable dark lips that James had kissed. The same mouth he listened to as the boy begged.

“I assure you my complexion is hardly relevant.”

“But your competency is.”

“Age is no guarantee of efficiency.”

“And youth no guarantee of innovation.”

This was ridiculous. The young man had to be the same omega from the alley, but then he couldn’t be the Quartermaster. Everyone knew, omegas couldn’t be trusted in high pressure position. No would give him the job. He couldn’t be the boy. Bond tried to remember the name from four years ago. Something short, a single syllable. Ford, that was it. No, this could be Ford sitting in front of him. The young man had mentioned a brother. That must be it. The brother. Or Bond was just imagining it was the same man. Wishful thinking.

Bond verbally sparred a few more seconds with the young man till he acknowledged him as ‘Q’. He shook the young man’s hand as the young man finally turned and looked Bond straight on. Bond paused again. It was the same face as the boy. The same face that he chased through his dreams over the past four years. The pleasurable weekend of raw uninhibited sex.

Why wasn’t the man reacting the same as Bond? Surely he remembered him? Bond was a good fuck. Why wasn’t Q as surprised as Bond was?

Bond sat through the informal briefing quietly as Q explained the modification to his gun. Meanwhile his brain started replaying the night four years ago. He thought the young man was an omega. Maybe Bond was mistaken. No, that couldn’t be it. Maybe it was a different man, he could have been drunk and confused. Then Bond remembered he had barely anything to drink that weekend.

Finally the young man stood and started to leave. He turned back and looked down on James. The agent looked up into the jade green eyes. ‘Oh, God! The same eyes!’ James thought. The same hazel green eyes he saw when the young man rode him. Looking down at him as he twisted and thrust into the youth. His Quartermaster was not only an omega in hiding but he had fucked him four years ago.

The young man showed no sign of recognition as he shook James’ hand and walked away. Bond wondered briefly if he was that forgettable then dismissed it. The boy must have been on something back then, but Bond couldn’t remember anything being off. Only that it was one of the best assignations he had ever had. He had fucked the boy forgetting everything he could about Vesper. He had used the man to get over his anger, remorse and pain. The young man let himself be used and James would never be able to thank him for it. But then again maybe he could. Fate brought the young man into his world again.

James Bond’s quartermaster was an omega and only he knew it. Bond realized to repay the debt he owed the young man for the encounter four years ago he would remain silent now. The man wanted his privacy, then Bond would guard it. The young man gave Bond his life back four years ago, he would give the young man his life and future today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the great comments and kudos already. This chapter ends Skyfall and the next chapter starts the story. Please enjoy.

_November 2008_

_Bond leaned back into the young omega’s space and locked his eyes on the man. Would the kid balk when finally pushed by an alpha? Bond wondered. Would he go running into the night? Bond hoped he wouldn’t. He seen the young man fight. He could take care of himself. He was wiry and fast. He could be enjoyable in bed._

_Bond paused when their lips were on mere centimeters apart. The boy’s breathe warm across Bond’s upper lip. The gaze of his jade green eyes moving rapidly between James’ lips and his own blue eyes. Ford licked his lips again and Bond took that as an invitation. He moved forward and kissed the full red lips. He felt the young man take a quick breath in, gasping somewhat as Bond controlled the kiss. Reaching up and grabbing the boy’s hair to turn his face as Bond wanted. A slight whimper escaped the boy’s throat as James tightened his hold. Ford opened his mouth and the alpha delved into the warmth. The young man tasted delicious. Bond licked across the young man’s tongue and enjoyed the favors of spice and cinnamon. There was a hint of tea and something else. Something exotic._

_‘The omega would be a perfect fuck tonight.’ Bond thought to himself. He would enjoy wiping that smug expression of the young man’s face. James pulled back from the kiss and looked into Ford’s face. Then it hit him._

_The dark wavy hair, the pale skin tinted pink with lust, the green eyes. Vesper. The young man reminded James of Vesper. He pulled back further, dropping his hand and stepping away._

_“What? Just as it was getting interesting you choose to leave?” Ford asked with the same sharpness to his tone as before. He was less affected by the kiss than Bond was._

_“I made a mistake. I don’t think you’re what I need tonight.” Bond said and he grabbed Ford’s pint and started gulping it down._

_“Oh, sorry I didn’t notice a ring.” Ford said in a dismissing tone, but he didn’t step away._

_“No ring, just wrong person.”_

_Ford looked at Bond carefully. “What is it? Being an omega or being younger? I never been turned down for either of those reasons before.”_

_“Who would turn you down?” Bond set the empty glass down next to his._

_“Idiots who are intimidated by intelligent omegas.” Ford let the corner of his mouth curl up._

_“I don’t intimidate easily.” Bond said as he turned looking at the bartender and waved for another round._

_“Then maybe it’s because you know I can overpower you.” Bond turned back and tried not to laugh at the young man._

_“Not on your best night.”_

_“Then you’re just not into omegas. You prefer boring betas.”_

_“Omegas are the boring ones. Roll over and present for any cock in the place.” Bond shot back hoping to insult the young man enough he would leave._

_“I don’t roll over for anyone. Least of all an ancient alpha with no self-respect.” Ford growled. He pushed Bond further away from himself and took two steps towards the bar. The door of the pub opened and two of the men from the ally stepped in. Their faces bruised and their clothes stained with blood and dirt. They looked around at the various faces in the crowd._

_Bond saw them right away as did Ford. The young man froze but Bond reacted quickly. He grabbed Ford and pulled him back against the wall and wrapped his body around the young man hiding him as he bent down and kissed him again._

_Ford initially fought then calmed and watched over James’ shoulder as the men walked through the crowd. Bond twisted the two of them to keep Ford hidden as the men passed. Bond watched the men’s movements in the mirror over Ford’s head. Never breaking the kiss with the young man as the two men paused and glanced at them. Then the two attackers moved on to other couples in the bar before leaving._

_As the door closed behind them, Bond broke the kiss. Slowly pulling back, but noticing Ford’s lips chased after his. The young man leaning forward and up on to his toes wanting more._

_“Do you really want to go looking elsewhere tonight?” Ford asked as his voice took on a breathy tone._

_Bond looked into the blown pupils of the young man. “No, I don’t.”_

~Q~

November 2012

Bond didn’t put much faith in an omega being a Quartermaster, but when the three helicopters came over the tops of the buildings within an hour of being summonsed, Bond was impressed. Granted he had sent out the distress signal he just didn’t know Q had placed assets in the area just for him. The young omega was apparently dedicated to bringing his agents home.

As Bond stood watching the young man work and decipher Silva’s computer, he marveled at the young man’s skill and concentration. Those long graceful fingers that he had licked at years ago seemed possessed as they flew across the key boards. Opening up the secrets of that wretched man. Bond smirked when he was told Q was the originator of the computer program. The little omega was smart as he professed all those years ago.

Then Q sent Bond into the Underground after Silva. A rat’s nest of tunnels and warrens. For a brief moment the thought Q was trying to kill him when he was in the Tube tunnel and the train was coming. He wondered if Q really did remember him and was going to kill him to prevent Bond from exposing Q as an omega instead of a beta. Killing him during a mission wouldn’t raise any red flags; but then Bond heard the relief in the young man’s voice once he got through the locked door and in to the access tunnel.

Bond listened to Q’s theories as the two of them worked together. Finishing each other’s sentences. He had never had that connection before with one of his quartermasters. It felt as if Q was there with him. The young man was vested in Bond’s safety and was more than willing to risk everything to help Bond complete his mission. Bond trusted Q implicitly and the omega worked selfishly to supply Bond with whatever he needed. It was a dynamic partnership the older alpha always wanted but never had.

Then the mission was over, but M was dead. Bond sat in one of the pews of the ancient church, watching as M’s and Silva’s bodies were placed in the black plastic body bags. He listened at the sharp rasp of the zipper being closed over M’s pale face. Her tiny frame barely altering the shape of the bag. He felt a hand on his shoulder. A warmth coming into his body from the outside. Turning slowly he looked up into the hazel green eyes from his dreams. Q.

The young man stood beside the agent looking down at him. His pale face looked relieved and relaxed as if it had been under a great strain for hours and now was set free. Q’s fingers slowly squeezed and massaged Bond’s shoulder. Gifting his relieve and calm into the alpha.

James’ crystal blue eyes fixed on Q’s and his body tethered itself to the tiny connection of the boy’s hand on the man’s shoulder.

“M is dead.” It was the only thing James could think to say.

For a brief moment the omega’s face shadowed with pain. He swayed slightly but maintained his hand on Bond’s shoulder. Q tightened his grip as he blinked, trying to regain his control. The alpha instincts want James to leap to his feet and protect the young omega. To comfort and reassure the young man. But just as quickly as the pain appeared it disappeared.

“I know. I was told as soon as we arrived.” Q swallowed and returned to gently massaging Bond’s shoulder. “She wanted to die in the field. She wanted it to matter. You were her favorite agent. She would have been proud to be beside you when it happened.”

“How do you know?”

“I knew her.” Q’s hand fell away and he went to follow the dead bodies as they were removed from the chapel. The medics stepped forward and started working on Bond. Patching up the various injuries and cuts. The alpha sat still ignoring the questions asked of him as he watched the omega follow the bodies out. He wondered how the young man knew M so well. His M. The closes thing he ever had to a mother.

Bond did not attend the funeral. He had arrived at the service with all intentions of going in. He watched as various members of MI6 stepped into the church. He smelled the crawling perfume of the flowers and the organ music rumbling through the stone building. It was claustrophobic. Uncomfortable. Then he saw Q. The young man was accompanied by two other men. One looked very similar to the Quartermaster. Dark wavy hair, pale skin. But this version was slightly taller, and although thin was more muscular. Older too. James wondered if it was the brother Q had mentioned so many years ago.

Suddenly, James felt out of place. He needed to flee. This was not how he wanted to remember M. This was not their relationship. They were centered on England. Queen and country. Not this. He turned before the first speaker approached the podium. His heals softly clicking on the stone floor.

Q looked over briefly to the man leaving, then returned his attention back to the coffin. He did not want to be here either.

Bond went to the building on Whitehall Place. He went to the roof and stood. The view was down Whitehall to Parliament. Big Ben and the city laid out before him. This was what was important to M and himself. England.

He stood breathing in the cold air as the winter sun shown through the weak clouds. This is how it should be. A fitting tribute to the woman. A city ancient and noble but still vibrant and relevant. This country was her legacy. Its power and presences in a changing and evolving world.

When Eve appeared with the box, Bond was not surprised. He knew M would get the finally dig in. She always did. It was appropriate. It was indeed a brave new world and one he was going to be part of. Like it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bond starts to appreciate the new Quartermaster.

_November 2008_

_Bond could see the two men standing on the pavement in front of the pub. He grabbed Ford’s hand and led him out the back of the pub. Bond looked around before he headed east and away from the men hunting them. A heavy rain had started to fall the men were getting soaked._

_“What did your brother do to these guys?”_

_“Owed them money for some drugs.” Ford said keeping up with the blonde._

_Bond stopped and looked at the smaller omega._

_“Don’t worry. That’s his bag, not mine.” Ford said wrapping his arms around his body for warmth._

_“How much money?”_

_“Oh, probably several grams worth. How much is that?”_

_“Fuck.” James grabbed the young man’s hand and pulled his faster down the streets and out of Soho. “I thought you said you weren’t a rent boy.”_

_“I’m not. Neither is my brother. He just has a problem. Him not me. Now, I’m fucking cold. Are we going somewhere or do I need to go entertain myself.”_

_Bond didn’t considered himself insane but he didn’t want to be alone tonight either. This omega was too damn intriguing to let go._

_“I have a warm place for us to go. Follow me.” Bond said._

_On the way to Seven Dials, Bond stopped at a chemist and bought a box of condoms. As they entered Seven Dials, Ford saw the blue lights highlighting the white stone walls of the Radisson Blu Edwardian. The two men entered the lobby and Bond stepped up to the desk._

_“Wait by the couches. I won’t be long.”_

_Ford paused for a moment then stepped away from the receptionist. Bond didn’t want Ford to see him use his real name. While Bond paid for the suite with his black Barclay card, Ford was admiring the three brass reliefs on the wall. The track lighting accentuated the curves of the figures embracing. One relief was of a male and female couple, one was of two females and the third was two males. Bond stepped up to Ford as the young man smirked at him._

_“It seems like your kind of place. You come here often?” Ford asked with a raised eyebrow._

_“Once or twice.” Bond grabbed Ford’s elbow and pulled him to the lifts._

_The muted lighting in the lifts case shadows along the men’s faces. Bond crowded Ford into the corner and kissed him again. Licking into the man’s mouth. Ford moaned and shifted his body into Bond’s. The doors opened and Bond dragged the young man down the hall to the suite. Unlocking the door, he shoved Ford into the room. Crowding the man into the wall._

_Ford looked around the room. It was elegantly modern with creams and silver greys. The queen size bed was covered with a thick cream colored duvet and silver accent pillows._

_“You didn’t need to do all this for me.”_

_“This isn’t for you alone. I plan on keeping you for the whole the weekend. I wish to be comfortable.” Bond whispered in to Ford’s neck as he leaned forward and started kissing. Bond thought the young omega tasted delicious. He wondered for a moment what Ford would taste like during his heats. “Tell me what you want?”_

_“Are we negotiating?” Bond hummed as he nipped at Ford’s Adams apple. “No scat, no permanent marks. No humiliation. I don’t know you well, so you don’t get to tie me up, but I might be the mood for a spanking if you’re really good.”_

_Bond slipped his hands down around the back of Ford’s thighs and lifted. The young man naturally wrapped his legs around Bond’s waist and slipped his arms around his shoulder._

_“No complications.” Bond said as he started walking towards the bathroom carrying the light omega. “Shower first to warm up.”_

_“Then?”_

_“Then, I plan on taking you over and over again for the next forty-eight hours.” He set Ford down on the bathroom counter._

~Q~

May 2015

It surprised Bond how easy it was to slip back into MI6 routine after M’s death. Q helped. Bond kept Q’s secret and Q kept bring him back after missions. With Ford as the Quartermaster, mission durations decreased and success rate increased. Agents were returning with fewer injuries and there was talk of decreasing the number of double ‘O’s.

Bond wouldn’t claim he hovered around Q Branch, but he did. Bond made a point of visiting there every day he was in London. He wasn’t infatuated with the omega, he was just impressed with new Quartermaster.

As the agent walked down the pavement to the building, Bond decide to stop at the pastry shop near Vauxhall. He bought several varieties of croissants and a cup of coffee. Riding in the lift down to the lower levels of MI6, Bond tried to not smile too much. He walked through the maze of halls that formed TSS and finally reached the bull pen. Apparently everything was under control as all the minions noticed his entrance with curiosity.

Q was in his office. Bond could see him through the glass walls. The young man was working on his laptop. His face creased with concentration as Bond walked over and knocked on the door.

“Enter,” Q said without looking away from his computer. Bond opened the door and stepped in.

He set the pink pastry box on the corner of Q’s desk then sat down in the chair opposite and sipped his coffee. Q eyed the pink box.

“What exactly is that?” He asked, raising that familiar eyebrow.

“I thought you probably needed some calorie intake by now.”

Q reached over and flipped open the lid. He eyed the chocolate croissant. Bond smiled. He knew that was the first one Q would take.

“I didn’t get you any tea. I knew you would prefer to brew your own.”

Q stood up with an indignant look on his face as he went over and clicked on the kettle he was specifically told by HR not to keep in his office. He wiped the cold tea out of his mug with several paper towels before binning them and fixed a new cup of Earl Grey with an alarming amount of sugar added. He returned to his seat and took the chocolate pastry while Bond was eating a plain croissant.

“So what is this really about?” Q asked as he took the first bite of croissant, humming in appreciation.

“Can’t a friend buy you a treat?”

“Are we friends?”

“Well, we did spend a terrific weekend together once.” Bond watched as Q’s eyes snapped up and locked on his. Q did remember him.

“It took you three years to bring that up. You haven’t mentioned it before. Why?”

“We agreed, no complications.” Bond took another sip of his coffee.

“Yes, but . . .”

“No buts. No complications. You are the best Quartermaster I’ve work with in years. That is all that matters to me.”

Q looked down at the chocolate melting on his fingertips. He carefully licked them before speaking again. “So that’s all that matters to you? Nothing about gender? Or expectations?”

“I think after three years you have shown you are more than capable of doing the job regardless of your gender.” Bond took the last bite of croissant.

“Oh!” Q looked up at the man. “Honestly? You won’t be betraying me?”

Bond laughter was no more than an exhalation of air. “Why the blood hell should I? For three years you’ve lived as a beta and done your job. It’s not my place to say a damn thing.”

Q finally smiled at Bond. It was the first smile he had seen from Q since the hotel seven years before. Q shoved the rest of his chocolate croissant into his mouth, smiling as he chewed around the pastry. His eyes twinkling in their jade green light.

There was a rapid knock on the door. Margo opened the door and interrupted the two men.

“Boss, we need you. 006 is in trouble.”

Q pushed himself away from his desk and hurried out of his office with Bond on his heels. R was already pulling up the large computer screen with satellite views of coastal China. Q rushed forward and quickly engaged the microphone.

“. . . it’s bloody too late. There are military patrols everywhere.” Alec Trevelyan’s voice came over the speakers and filling the bull pen.

“006, Q here. Report.”

“I got the package out of the conference but we were intercepted at an illegal road block. Militia looking to steal whatever they could. The package panicked and took off running. We’re both shot.”

Q looked over at James. The agent’s face was fixed with a mask. The package was a Chinese scientist who wanted asylum in the UK. Q cut the main speakers and put them on confidential mode. He handed the earphones to James while he sped up getting the extraction team to them.

“Alec, it’s James. How bad are you hit?”

“Left leg, left arm. Hurts to breath, I may had broken some ribs.” Alec would lie to Q about his condition but he wouldn’t lie to James. “The package was shot in the chest. He is bleeding out quick. As soon as the shooting started the regular army showed up. They are after the militia and we are caught between both of them.”

Bond looked up at the large computer screen and could see the extraction team held back at a road block.

“Q hurry,” James said as he covered his mic so Alec wouldn’t hear him.

Q typed rapidly then started speaking into his own microphone. It was rapid but James could tell Q was speaking in Mandarin.

“Alec, Q’s getting help to you.”

“Cute little boffin ain’t he.” Alec’s voice was raspy.

“Yeah, he’s cute. “

Q ignored the comment as he tried to divert the troops elsewhere.

“As soon as I get back, I’m thinking of asking him out on a date.” Alec said.

“How much blood have you lost?” Bond asked trying to ignore the substance of Alec’s remarks.

“Between Wei bleeding all over me and my own, I look like I jumped in a pool full of it.” Alec had started panting. “Do you think he’s a good fuck?”

Bond glanced over at Q who was ignoring the agent while he worked to move the fighters away from Alec’s position.

“I wouldn’t know. I don’t think we’re his type.” Bond said softly in return.

“Why not? Two fuck gorgeous alphas like us. Who does the fucking little beta think he is?”

“Is the package still alive?"

“Barely. I can’t feel a pulse anymore but I can see the blood still pumping out of him.” Bond looked up at the screen and saw the extraction team was now moving.

“Tell Alec fifteen minutes.” Q said as he busily typed. Pulling up a second screen he read through a list of names. It took James a few seconds to realize they were names of British war ships.

“Q, they may not have a fifteen minutes.” Bond said with eerie calmness.

Q didn’t acknowledge Bond. He opened a communication link and started speaking. “M, I’m going to need to move a destroyer off maneuvers and into Chinese’s waters.” There was a pause. “If it wasn’t necessary I wouldn’t do it.” Bond noticed Q had already sent the message to the fleet before he contracted M. “Yes, sir. I will take complete responsibility for any war.” Q disconnected the line as he kept typing.

Bond turned his attention back to his friend. “Alec, I need you to keep talking to me.”

“I need to feed him dinner first. He needs to eat a bloody meal, the little twink.” Alec’s voice was getting weaker.

“The package?”

“No, you bastard, Q. He’s too fuck’n thin. I would break him if I bent him ov’r his desk.”

Bond licked his lips. “Alec, tell me the name of the first ship we served on?” Bond wanted to get the man to quit speaking about the Quartermaster but to keep talking.

“Rendezvous.” Alec’s voice was barely audible.

“Second?”

“Devonshire.”

“Rank?” Silence. “Alec, what rank were we on the Devonshire?” There was no answer. “ALEC!”

Q looked over at James. Both men stared at each other as James shook his head. Then Bond heard a strange voice. The man first spoke in Mandarin, then he shouted.

“006, wake up!” The accent was British.

Bond nodded and Q switched the communication link from private. The bull pen filled with the voices of the extraction team working on Alec and Chinese scientist. They were both alive, but just barely.

“Connor, get them to the extraction site. There will be transportation there.” Q said calmly into the microphone.

“Working on it.” The young British voice said.

Q and Bond stood side by side for the next hour as they listened to the medical team work to stabilize Alec and the scientist then move them to the extraction point where a helicopter was waiting. The skirmishes between the army and the illegal militia continued around them, but Q had carefully directed them to move away from his people.

Once the report from the destroyer came in that Alec and Chinese scientist were on board and going into surgery in the ship’s sickbay, Q said thank you to Connor and disconnected the communication link.

Bond noticed Q’s shoulders slump slightly as he started shutting down the computers and the station.

“Very well done, everyone. Thank you.” Q said as he turned to address his department.

Bond followed the young omega back into his office where he watched Q collapse into his chair.

“You moved a ship closer to them because you knew it was the closest surgical unit, didn’t you.” Bond stated.

“Yes.”

“You risked an international incident and possible military action to save Alec’s life?”

“It seemed like the most appropriate thing to do at the time.” Q said as he finally looked up into the alpha’s face.

Bond felt a wash of pride and protective need for the omega. He recognized it was his alpha instincts and nothing more. He couldn’t let it be more.

“The appropriate thing and no complications?”

Q smiled. “No complication. It is what the Quartermaster is supposed to do for his agents.”

Bond returned the smile. Yes, Ford was the best quartermaster he had ever worked with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the wonderful comments and the kudos. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos. You all are the best. This is just a short chapter to move things forward. I hope you enjoy it.

_November 2008_

_Bond set the omega down on the counter. James reached up and cupped either side of the man’s face between his palms and delved in again for another heated kiss. Ford’s hands skimmed up and started working on the buttons of James’ shirt. He pulled the tails from the waistband of the jeans and pushed fabric over James’ shoulders. Ford leaned back to take a look at the alpha’s chest. James was tanned and muscular. Not overt but just the right amount to make Ford’s mouth water. He leaned forward to initiate another kiss, when Bond pulled back._

_The blonde’s finger grabbed at the hem of the omega’s jumper. He pulled the wet garment from the off the thin body. The omega’s skin was so pale it almost appeared translucent. Bond dragged his fingers down the man’s chest. As he passed over Ford’s abdomen, the young man sucked in a quick breath. A wicked smile creeped across Bond’s lips. Ford dragged his teeth over his bottom lip as James’ fingers played at the edge of Ford’s trousers._

_Ford’s skin was chilled and the young man shivered as James brought his finger back up and around Ford’s neck._

_“You said something about a hot shower?” Ford said as his eyes lids slid half closed. Bond growled softly._

_“Get those off.” James backed up and went to the large glass enclosed shower and turned it on._

_Ford slid off the counter and unbuttoned his trousers. Slowly, he pulled the zipper down, opening the fly. James stood watching from the far side of the bathroom. Ford kicked off his shoes and let his trousers fall down to his ankles. James smile was predatory. He nodded at Ford and the little omega leaned back against the counter. He pulled his trousers off and then his socks. Ford stood up and walked across the room in his pants._

_James wrapped his arm around Ford’s waist and pulled the young man closer. James’ skin was warm next to Ford’s. The young man sighed as James kissed him again. Ford’s fingers slipped down and unbutton James’ jeans. He opened the zipper and pushed his hands under Bond’s waist band._

_James hissed as Ford’s cold fingers glanced across his skin._

_“Get in the shower.” James said._

_“Join me.” Ford kissed at James’ jawline._

_James slapped Ford’s arse as the young man tried to push the man’s jeans down. The omega backed up and pulled his pants off and stepped under the warm water. The shower head was large and poured the hot water out like the rain storm. The young man tipped his head back and let the warm water wash down his face. The water sweeping his hair back. Bond stood for a moment watching the boy, before he finished undressing and joined him under the water._

_He brought his hand up and dragged his fingers through Ford’s hair. “You should not cut this.” James watched as Ford close his eyes and leaned into James’ hand. The alpha smile at how receptive the omega was. Ford’s pale skin started to tint pink as the hot water warmed him. James hand slid down out of Ford’s hair and across the man’s cheek. James leaned forward and licked at the young man’s lips. Enjoying the taste of the omega. Ford’s scent filling the shower, making James feel light headed and relaxed._

_James let his hands slide down Ford’s arms till he reached the young man’s wrist. James grabbed the wrists and pulled Ford’s hands up over his head. The blonde pushed the brunette backwards into the tile wall. Pinning Ford’s wrists with one as his hands. He reached over and grabbed the handheld shower head. He switched the water from the overhead shower to the handheld one. Then he set the shower head to a gentle pulse._

_“Spread your legs.” James purred into Ford’s ear._

_Ford moaned as Bond slowly massaged over the omega’s bollocks with the water. Ford’s eyes slipped closed and he sagged in James’ grip. James pushed the shower head back further and the gentle pulsating water played at the edges of Ford’s entrance._

_James leaned forward for a demanding kiss as the young omega was teased and tormented by the water. He groaned and twisted trying to avoid the water, then wanting more. Ford was panting as Bond started kissing down the young man’s neck. Pausing over Ford’s scent gland, James breathed in deep, the enticing scent making his mouth water and his cock harden more. James closed his mouth over the gland and sucked. He heard Ford gasp and suck in a deep breath._

_“Richard, no.” It took Bond a moment to remember he had given the boy his cover name and not his real one. Bond let go of Ford’s neck and moved the shower head forward again to massage over the omega’s hardened length. Ford keened and twisted, his body shaking from the stimulation._

_James switched the water back to the overhead shower and dropped the handheld shower. He pushed his groin into Ford’s and let their cocks slide against each other. Wrapping his free hand around both lengths, he enjoyed the slow pull and the cooing sounds from the omega._

_“Fuck . . . that feels so good.” Ford whispered as he head fell forward and rested on James’ shoulder. James sped up the strokes, listening to Ford’s breathing._

_“Tell me when you’re ready to come.” James ordered. Ford nodded relishing the feel of the man’s hand on him._

_In a few moments, Ford nodded again. “There.”_

_James stopped and gently pulled Ford’s bollocks down lessening the tension. The young man bucked forward and wailed in frustration. “Why?!”_

_“I want you desperate for me when I take you.” James growled in Ford’s ear. Ford shuttered and leaned forward to kiss James._

_“Please . . .” he begged._

_When Bond felt Ford’s bollocks relax, he started stroking their cocks again. He repeated the process three times, till Ford’s knees gave way and the man only stayed upright by James grip on him. Ford’s eyes were dark with lust, his cheeks were tinted pink and his whole body quivered with each touch from Bond._

_“Now,” Bond said as he turned off the water. “Now you’re ready for me to take you to bed.”_

_Ford groaned as the alpha led him out of the shower, carefully wrapping the terrycloth robe over him. Then into the other room and the large bed. Ford glassy eyed and compliant._

May 2015

Bond sat down in the chair opposite Q. He watched as Q wrapped both of his hands around the mug and drank his now cold tea. The man frowned and looked down with disgust at the mug. As it the cold tea was a personal insult.

“Would you like me to get you a new one?” Bond asked with a smirk on his face. He rose and took the mug away from the omega. Their fingers barely brushing against one another. Bond went over to Q’s tea set up and clicked the kettle on.

“You know you don’t have to do that.” Q said as he rolled his head trying to loosen the tension in his neck and shoulders.

“It’s the least I can do for the man who saved my best friend’s life.”

“Sounds like you’re getting off easy, then.” Q said as he sighed and dropped his head down. He rubbed his temples with his fingers, pressing to release the pain.

Bond set the mug on the desk and stepped behind the young man and slowly started rubbing his shoulders. His thumbs digging into the tight muscles releasing the knots. Q sighed and pushed back into the man’s probing hands. The omega allowed the alpha to give him comfort, closing his eyes and relaxing in the touch and the calming the scent.

“Thank you. You can’t imagine how good that feels.” Q sighed again. He leaned forward as he picked up the mug and slowly sipped the perfectly made tea.

“I’ve been told I have a knack.” James said as he refused to stop massaging the omegas’ shoulders. He pushed harder, letting his fingers knead the tight muscles. “What about the Chinese? How much trouble are we in with the trespassing in their waters?”

“Not much. The helicopter was under the radar so they didn’t see it go to the ship and I relayed a message to Chinese, the Devonshire was called in for a sea rescue of a Chinese fishing vessel. Therefore we were actually helping them and not invading.”

“Impressive. You are always a surprise. I think saving Alec’s life is worth taking you out to dinner, too.” Bond let his fingers lightly stroke up the nape of Q’s neck. He was rewarded with a slight shiver from the young man. “Do you like Indian?”

Q didn’t turn around to speak to the man. “I’m rather fond of Indian. There is a good little café over by the Old Vic. On Lower Marsh.”

“I know the place. The owner is an old friend.” Bond’s fingers lightly dragged through Q’s dark hair.

“007, it is not necessary for you to indulge me.” Q pulled away from the man’s hands. “I believe Alec will be returning here in three days.” Q opened up his lap top and started looking at itineraries. “Thank you for your assistance earlier.”

Bond paused behind Q for moment then stepped around the young man. He straightened his cuffs before he sat down. “You should know by now, I don’t indulge anyone. I do as I please. I’ll be here at seven to pick you up.”

“Bond,” Q started.

“You need to eat and I want to be there to make sure you do.”

“Is that 007 speaking or an alpha?” Q said, his eyes level and distrusting.

“Does it make a difference?”

“Yes. I don’t have anything to do with alphas.”

“We both know that is not true.” Bond smirked.

Q turned away. “I thought you weren’t going to bring that up again. No thank you, 007. I won’t be dinning with you. Ever.”

Bond raised an eyebrow. “An agent having dinner with his Quartermaster. Not a date. Not a prelude to anything else.”

Q looked up at the man. The alpha’s bright blue eyes constant and steady gaze. Bond was a handsome alpha. Tan and strong. Devoted and protective. He was what alphas should be and very rarely were. In the years they had worked together, Bond had kept Q’s secret and protected the young omega. He never made demands on the man and never expect anything more than what was expect by everyone of their quartermaster. Regardless of Q’s personal feels towards James, Bond the agent, 007, had been a friend.

“Well, then, make it seven-thirty and I will be ready.” Q took another sip of his tea. He could feel the warmth moving up his skin and he tried to convince himself it was the tea.

Bond smirked, standing to leave. He would there at seven and promised himself to make the minions nervous while he waited.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok now we get to the smut. The first half is sex and the second half of this chapter deals with a minor character's death. Thanks to everyone for all the kudos and comments. They are very encouraging. You are great.

_November 2008_

_Bond led Ford on shaky legs to the bed. He pulled back the duvet and helped the young man out of the damp robe. Ford spread out on bed like a feast before James. He smiled lazily as Ford purred, watching James. The alpha dipped down and kneeled on the bed. He picked up Ford’s foot dragged his tongue up the top of the foot before he closed his teeth over the young man’s ankle. James listened as Ford groaned. James worked his way up the young man’s leg, licking and biting at the tender flesh._

_When he reached the young man’s groin, he traced the curve and dips with his tongue, savoring the taste of Ford’s skin. The young man was already producing slick. The sweet fluid clinging to the omega’s thighs. James moaned as he dragged this tongue through the slick. The rich heady taste of the young omega. Once again, Bond thought about what spending a heat with the young man would be like._

_Bond nudged his nose into the soft but sparse curls at the base of Ford’s penis. The young man grasped for sheets as James’ lips moved up the shaft. James let the ruby red head of the omega’s cock slip into his mouth. He suck gently on the gland, then slipped down till his nose brushed the soft curls again._

_“Richard, you’re killing me.” Ford moaned._

_Bond growled. He wanted to hear the man say his name instead of ‘Richard’. He wanted the young man to remember him as Bond. He pulled off the cock and bit the tender flesh on the inside of the boy’s thigh. Ford keened and raised his back off the bed. Bond smiled._

_His fingers slipped down the leg and between the cheeks of Ford’s arse. He let his finger press gently at the boy’s entrance without actually piercing in. Ford was panting and twisting in the bed._

_“Please, please . . . I can’t . . . more.”_

_“I like how you sound when you beg.”_

_Ford’s eyes flew open. Through the fog of desire, the word beg burnt away Ford’s lust. He wouldn’t beg, regardless what the damn alpha wanted._

_“Fuck you.” Ford tried to twist away, but just as he tried to pull away from Bond, the alpha pushed his finger into the omega’s body. Ford yelped and flopped back down on the bed. Sparks played behind his eyes and his body flooded with chemicals. Ford sighed as his skin tinted pink with lust._

_“Gorgeous.” James breathed as he watched his finger slip in and out of the omega._

_In a few moments he added a second finger, listening to the pleasurable sounds made by the young man. Bond kept the stretching the omega as he reached over and opened the box of condoms. He was able to pull one packet from the box. Tearing the wrapper with his teeth._

_“Ready?”_

_“Please,” Ford’s voice was raspy with lust. Deep somewhere in his mind a voice reassured him he wasn’t begging, he was only being polite. He was still in control. The alpha was not in command._

_James rolled the condom down his prick. He bit his cheek as he tried to stay off his climax; James was that close after the time spent teasing the omega. James paused as he forced himself to relax. He slowly dragged his hands down the inside of Ford’s legs, then lifted the young man’s knees. Ford raised his knees and pushed them out. Exposing his most private anatomy to the alpha._

_James grabbed the young man’s thighs and lined himself up. The gland nudged the entrance then slow pushed in. The ring of muscles giving way to the intrusion. Ford arched his back and moaned loudly as James slowly entered his body._

_The omega was hot and tight. Very hot. James growled as he plunged deeper in to the velvet heat. He leaned forward to recapture the man’s mouth. The exotic taste of the omega, like cinnamon and cumin. James moaned as he lapped at Ford’s tongue._

_The two men moved together; pulling pleasure from each other. Breaths were shared and the moment stretched to the very edge. It wasn’t long till James felt the need to speed up his thrusts. To dominate and overwhelm the man under him. James rested his head on Ford’s collarbone as he lifted Ford’s hips and pounded into the small omega. Ford’s hands grabbed at James’ forearms; his fingernails dug in and left crescent moon indention in the man’s skin._

_“Let me knot you,” James said into Ford’s neck. The young man groaned. “Say yes! Please!”_

_James’ knot was thickening quickly and slapped at Ford’s entrance._

_“Yes!” Ford shouted as he pulled his knees higher. Bending himself in half for the alpha._

_James knot pushed against the muscles and Ford’s body tried to stop the intrusion. James slapped his hips hard and the knot slipped though and seated itself. Expanding rapidly and limiting James’ movement to only deep thrusts. The climax as powerful and James wasn’t completely sure as to who came first. Both men coming within seconds of each other._

_James rolled them over, letting Ford rest on his chest while he was still deep inside the young man. Ford’s seed cooling between them. The young man was limp and panting heavily. His nose buried in James’ neck. James brought his hand up and wrapped it protectively around the omega. The combining scents of the two filling the room. Warm and comforting._

_James kissed Ford’s temple as the young man sighed._

_“Sleep now. I’ll wake you in a while.” James whispered as he petted down Ford’s back. “Sleep. I’ll keep you safe.”_

May 2015

Bond arrived in TSS at five minutes to seven expecting to find Q hiding in his office, forcing Bond to wait half an hour for their date. What Bond found was the entire department working. Various members were busy at their computers looking at satellite images or information. Q was standing at his station. The three screens on the wall in front of him had satellite views of a desert city. There were burning buildings and military vehicles rapidly driving through narrow streets.

M and Tanner stood five feet behind Q, and watched the unfolding the mission before them. None of the minions looked up as Bond stepped into the bull pen. He could hear Q speaking calmly with his clipped diction, giving orders to an agent. Bond stepped up beside Tanner and waited till his presence was noted by the man.

After several minutes, Tanner realized they had been joined. Tanner leaned over and whispered to Bond.

“003 is in Yemen, chasing down a terrorist leader. It was supposed to be a simple assassination.” Bond groaned internally. There was no such thing as a simple assassination. “He was spotted and is now on the run. He missed the extraction point and Q is fighting to get him out of Hawra in the mountains.”

Bond looked over at M. The man’s brow was wrinkled as he concentrated on the screens, listening to the agent. Every report of gun fire made Mallory tense and jump. The agent, 003, had been shot and was running out of options. There wouldn’t be any escape to a British naval ship this time. Q would cut into the terrorist communications and redirect them away from the injured agent, only for 003 to ignore Q’s orders. He would start moving again and be spotted. Q was fighting two battles. One with the terrorists and one with the frighten agent. 003 was cursing and rushing down allies and through the warren of clay brick houses.

“003, just stay put for ten minutes and let me get the insurgents out of there.” Q said. He typed rapidly searching for routes to take the agent to safety.

“They’re everywhere, I need to keep moving!”

“Just give me ten minutes.”

“NO!”

The man was up and moving again. More gun shots and sound of grunts as 003 ran down the cobble stone streets.

Three hours later, Q had 003 isolated in the mountains outside the city. He was alone and the extraction team couldn’t reach him. The terrorist were surrounding him and there wasn’t much hope left. 003’s heavy breathing flooded TSS over the speakers. He was mumbling something about smelling roses.

Q looked briefly around TSS. All faces were turned to him. The young man finally saw James standing beside Tanner. The agent’s face was an emotionless mask. Q turned back to his computer and shut the communications to private. The raspy breath disappeared and silence fell over the department. Mallory stepped forward to speak to Q, but Bond grabbed the man’s arm and pulled him back.

“003, report.” Q said calmly. After a moment, Q spoke again. “Yes Martin, I will tell them. I won’t leave you there. I am going to bring you home. . . . They will be there soon. Just a few more minutes. . . . Yes, Martin, you did very well. Thank you, 003.”

Then Q bowed his head and quit typing. He waited a moment before turning to Mallory and shaking his head. Q returned to the computers and spoke to the extraction team.

“003’s body will be at the location I gave you before. Wait an hour and then please retrieve it. The insurgents should be gone by then.” Then Q cut into the terrorist’s communication line and started speaking Farsi. Bond watched the screen as the terrorist slowly moved away from 003’s position and back into the city.

Everyone worked silently for the next hour and half. When the extraction team notified TSS they had the body of 003, M went up and spoke into Q’s ear. Q dipped his head down and closes his eyes. After a moment he nodded. Mallory patted the young man on the shoulder, then turned to leave. Tanner followed quickly on his boss’ heels.

It was almost midnight when everyone started filing out of TSS. Q slowly shut down his station. Tuning off the main screens, and closing his computers. Q worked quietly, ignoring Bond standing just a short distance off. The skeleton shift took over and only a handful of people remained in the bull pen with Q and Bond. Q finished up and walked to his office, walking passed Bond without speaking to him. The blonde followed him and stepped into his office. Bond closed the office door, and watched the young man step around his desk and stare down at the reports on it.

“Ford . . .”

“007, that name is classified. Now, please leave so I can write the After Action report.” Q said without looking at the man.

“You must be kidding.”

“007, I am too busy to speak to you now.”

“Q . . .”

Q stood up and turned on the agent. “You need to leave now.”

Bond stood staring at the young man. Q was shaking slightly. He reached out but Q stepped back away from the man. It was obvious the man didn’t want Bond’s help. He didn’t want to be comforted by the alpha.

“Get some sleep, Q.” Bond said as he turned to leave. The young omega didn’t answer him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to post this chapter early. Hope you enjoy it.

_November 2008_

_Ford woke under the warmth of the thick soft duvet. His body felt relaxed and satisfied. Ford sighed and burrowed deeper in the pillows. He heard of voices and a door close. Ford peeked out from under the cream colored duvet at James. The alpha was carrying a tray, dressed in a white bathrobe. Ford sat up watching as Bond set the tray down on the bed._

_“What’s that?”_

_“Food. I’m starving and you look like you haven’t eaten in days.” James said. The tray sitting on the edge of the bed had a chilled bottle of champagne and two plates of sandwiches. He pushed one of the plates towards Ford. “Eat.”_

_“Thanks, but I should get dressed and go.” Ford said, regretting he had to turn the food down. He was hungry._

_“You can’t.” James said as he took a bite of a sandwich. “I just gave our clothes to the concierge for laundering.”_

_“WHAT?!” Q pulled the duvet up and around his body. He realized he was now trapped in the suite with the alpha._

_“The clothes were wet from the rain. And I told you I plan on keeping you here for the weekend.” James pushed the plate back over to the omega. “Now eat. I don’t want you passing out from malnutrition.”_

_“Hardly.”_

_“You look you like you need someone to take care of you. Do you have someone at home?”_

_“If I did, would I be here with you?”_

_He smiled at the young omega. Ford looked down at the plate. It did smell good. James smiled at the young man and Ford returned the smile. He pulled the plate closer and picked up the sandwich. It was smoke salmon on a nutty whole wheat._

_Bond opened a bottle of champagne and poured Ford a glass. The tart wine complimented the creamy sandwiches. Ford hummed in appreciation. Bond laughed._

_“When you are done I want to take a bath with you.” James said as he sipped his champagne._

_“I’m detecting a kink.” Ford laughed._

_Ford took a large bit of sandwich and smiled around his chewing._

May 2015

The next day, Bond entered TSS and found Q working. He was still wearing the same clothes he was wearing the previous day. Bond walked between the desks and the scurrying minions and over to where Q was working. He waited till the young man turned around and acknowledged him. Q blinked several times before leaning back away from the man.

“007, we are busy today. If it is not important, please leave.” Q said as he walked past the man and towards his office.

“You haven’t been home yet have you? Did you get any sleep?”

“I don’t believe my private life is any concern of yours.” Q said as he read a report while walking. Bond followed him to the man’s office door.

“Killing yourself for this job is.” Bond grabbed the man’s arm. Q pulled away.

“I believe killing oneself for this job is a requirement. As you have tried to prove repeatedly. Now leave me alone. I need to work.” Q stepped into his office and slammed the door in James’ face.

The man glared at the closed door. His anger burning brightly. Bond turned and left Q Branch, the staff dashing out of his way. He left MI6 and went immediately to a bar.

The next day Bond skipped his daily visit to Q Branch. Instead, the alpha marched to the gymnasium. He stripped down and put on his exercise clothes. Bond went to the heavy weight bag and took his frustration out on it. He punched and kicked, sweat slipping down his face and back as he thought about the young omega two stories below him in the building.

Bond was furious. To be dismissed so roughly by anyone, especially an omega. It was insulting, it was humiliating. Bond growled and punched harder. The other members of MI6 in the gym started leaving as Bond’s anger pheromones poured off him. When the assistant from medical came in, he stood on the opposite side of the room and called out.

“Sir, 007? 006 is in medical and is asking for you.”

Bond turned and glared at the man. The beta ducked his head and backed out of the room. The alpha looked around and realized he was alone in the room. Everyone else fleeing his presences. Bond was relieved to have Alec back. Alec wouldn’t be afraid of him. He could talk to Alec. Bond showered quickly and went up to medical.

Bond entered the department only to hear shouting coming from down the hall. Curses alternating between English and Russian. The sound of a high pitch yelp and crashing stainless steel guided Bond to Alec’s room. James opened the door only to crash into a beta nurse, dodging a thrown Emerson bowl.

James laughed as he entered the room.

“James, where the fuck have you been? Get me out of here!” Alec said when he saw his friend. James looked his longtime friend over. Alec’s leg was encased in a tight bandage and his arm was in a cast. His normally tan skin seemed pale and sickly, but his eyes were still their bright green.

“The doctors say a minimum of two weeks.” Bond gave it eight days before the staff threw Alec out of Medical.

“Fuck you. Where is Q?”

“Why? What do you need him for?” Bond asked as he sat down in the only chair in the room. Alec leaned back in the bed but pressed the button to raise the head of the bed up into the sitting position.

“I want to thank the little boffin. Get him up here so I can ask him out.”

“I don’t think Q is interested in dating us.”

Alec looked carefully at his friend. “What do you mean?”

“He’s too busy to date.”

“No, you said ‘us’. Not ‘you’. What’s been going on while I’ve been gone?”

Bond looked down at the floor. Just as Alec couldn’t lie to Bond, James couldn’t lie to Alec. He needed to change the subject quickly without Alec realizing it. “003 is dead. Shot.”

“What? Where?”

“Yemen. He panicked and wouldn’t let Q get him out. Q worked for hours but he was fighting against Martin’s fear as he was the killers. He tried, but Martin died while Q was talking to him.”

“Bloody hell. Where’s the kid now?”

“Downstairs, he’s refusing to go home.” Bond said.

“And you’re not down there pulling him out? James, that boffin saved my arse. He got the fucking Navy to fly my sorry butt out of there. He saved the mission. Get down there and take care of him. He’s just a beta. Pick him up and carry him out.” Alec growled at his friend.

James looked up and saw the scowl on Alec’s face. He was right. Q needed him. Bond nodded to his friend and left medical.

James marched back into TSS. It was late and the evening shift was already working. Q was still in his office huddled over his laptop. Bond noticed he was still wearing the same clothes from two days ago. He didn’t knock, he just opened the door and stepped into Q’s office.

The young man looked up, his eyes red from exhaustion. Dark smudges under his eyes paled his skin even more. He seemed gaunter and thinner. Bound paused for a moment. His alpha instincts taking hold and demanding he protect the omega.

“Let’s go.” James said as he stepped closer.

“007? What? Leave.” Q turned back to his computer, ignoring the agent.

“I said let’s go. You will come with me now, or I will notified M and Tanner. Then instead of going to your own flat, you will be dragged to Medical and sedated for a forced rest and recuperation. Your choice.”

“I’m needed here.”

“I checked with R. Three agents are out of the country. 001 in on a cruise ship in the north Pacific with his target. No place for him to hide from 001. 008 and 9 are in Moscow and will not make contact with their asset for another two days. You are not needed for any other minor missions being run. So again, come with me or go to Medical.”

“Bond, you’re a bastard.”

“Yes.”

The agent picked up the young man’s messenger bag and handed it to him. Within half an hour, the two stood outside the door of Q’s flat. It was a simple deadbolt lock. Q unlocked the door and stepped into his flat, Bond followed him.

“I would have thought something more sophisticated than a dead bolt,” James quibbled.

“The key had a microchip in it. If the door is unlock by any means other than my key, a shape charge behind the lock plate explodes out. Killing anyone standing in front of the door.” Q answered off handed.

“I’ll be sure to warn Alec.” James smiled as the young man slumped against the wall.

The messenger bag slid off his shoulder as Q struggled to toe his shoes off. He leaned his shoulder into the wall and tried to keep himself standing.

“Alright, I’m home. Now leave.”

“I’ll get you to your bed, then stay and make sure you eat something later.” Bond said as he pulled Q off the wall by his shoulders and directed him towards the hall.

“No you won’t, no food in the flat. I’ll order something later. Leave.”

“I’m not overly surprised. Now, just do as I say or I will tie you to your bed.”

Q cocked an eyelid open looking at the man. “I still don’t know you well enough for that.”

James reached the door way for the bedroom. He gently pushed Q through the door and let go.

“Get some sleep, Quartermaster. We will discuss arrangements later. Q collapsed on the bed and rolled over, grabbing his pillow. Bond smirked as the man snored softly, still dressed in the same clothes he had worn for the last three days.

Bond went the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Q had been truthful. There was a half full carton of milk and nothing else in the kitchen. Bond grabbed Q’s keys and left for the shops. He returned an hour later with basic necessities for several meals. Q was still sound asleep and appeared to have not moved an inch from where Bond last saw him. Bond took his suit jacket off and looked over the selection of reading material in Q’s flat. He found a Griffin novel and made himself comfortable on the couch. He opened the book and started reading. It looked like it was going to be a long night.

Around eleven, James heard water running in the bathroom. He set the book down as a be speckled quartermaster shuffled into the room dragging a duvet around his shoulders.

“Evening, Q”

The young man turned and looked at him. Q blinked several times, trying to remember who was supposed to be sitting in his living room.

“Bond?” Q reached up and rubbed his eye with his fingers.

“Yes, are you hungry?”

“Ravenous!”

Bond laughed softly. “Come and sit in the kitchen while I fix you some eggs.” He stood up and carefully guided the young man into the kitchen. Q flopped down in a chair, the duvet still wrapped around his shoulders.

Bond fried up some eggs, with toast and beans. Q ate everything James put in front of him. The young omega humming softly in content as he finally fed his grumbling stomach. After Q ate everything off his plate as well as James’, he sat sipping a cup of tea. Both hands wrapped around the mug as the steam fogged his glasses.

“Thank you. You’re a very good cook.” Q said.

“Hunger is the best seasoning.” Bond sat down after washing the dishes.

“Do you always cook for your quartermasters?”

“Only the idiotic ones who refuse to take care of themselves.” Bond wondered if it was too late for him to have a cup of coffee.

“I’m not idiotic, just ineffectual.” Q looked down at the table.

“003 was responsible for his own death. You were trying to save him but he panicked. Not your fault.” Bond glared at the young man.

“I should have done more.”

“What was left for you to do? Remember I was there. I saw what you were doing and what he was doing. I repeat, it wasn’t your fault. Sometimes, missions just blow up in our faces. Every time we leave for one, we know it may be the one that kills us.”

“Then why do it? Why take the risk? You’re an intelligent man even if you are an alpha. Why risk your life over and over again.”

Bond tipped his head to the side. “Even if I’m an alpha?”

“Sorry.”

“I don’t know about everyone in the double ‘O’ program, but for Alec and me it is because it’s what is important to us. England is our home. Our devotion. We do what we do for her. To keep what we love safe.”

“If you had a mate, would you still be willing to go out and try to get yourself killed?”

“I don’t try, I just find myself in situations where it is highly likely. And even if I had a mate, I would still do it.”

Q looked down again avoiding James’ gaze. “Your mate would be devastated if you were killed. You would put them through that?”

“If they were my mate, they would have to understand that was a possibility. That is probably the reason, I’ve never really sought out a mate. Never worked for a bonding.”

“Have you ever been tempted to bond?”

James shifted in his chair, leaning further away from the young man. A conversation from years before came to mind. “Yes, once or twice.”

“Vesper Lynd. I read about her. I have never had that connection with another person like that. I’m sorry.” Q lied.

“For me or for yourself?” James asked unsure who Q felt sorry for. James for losing the woman he loved or Q for never having the love in the first place.

“I . . . very good. For both of us.” Q set his tea mug down on the table. “Thank you, Bond for taking care of me. I am alright now. You may leave if you like.” Q stood pulling the duvet up and around his body.

“Are you sure you want me to leave?” James asked but he didn’t exactly know what he was hoping for. It felt all too familiar and odd.

Q looked at him carefully, then stood up straighter. “Yes. I’ll be fine now. Thank you for what you said about 003. I appreciate you telling me it wasn’t my fault, it just still . . . never mind. Good night, Bond.”

The agent stood and slowly pulled his jacket on. He stalled in his exit, waiting for the young omega to change his mind. But Q remained quiet as he watched James slip his shoes back on.

“Stay home tomorrow and rest, why don’t you?” James said as he opened the front door of the flat.

“No, I’ll be fine after a good night’s rest. Good bye, 007. It was kind of you to help me.”

“You looked like you needed taking care of.”

Q tipped his head to the side, then shrugged. James closed the front door and stepped out into the hall. It was almost one in the morning. The city was still awake and busy. Buses and taxis moved hurriedly through the narrow streets. James stepped out on to the pavement and started walking. He really wasn’t sure where he was going. He just knew he wished he had stayed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James gets a rival for Q's attention. Thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos. I really appreciate them.

_November 2008_

_Bond had filled the bathtub and was sitting in the hot water with Ford resting in his lap. James refused to use a flannel or soap to clean the young man. He wanted to keep his scent on the omega. The mixture of Ford’s cinnamon and James’ own spicy scent blended naturally to make a mouthwatering perfume that teased at the alpha’s control. He enjoyed the onslaught of temptation just from being near the small omega. The feel of the lithe body in his arms, the warmth of Ford’s breath on his neck and those damn thick curls that played just under his chin._

_Bond brought his cupped hand up and poured water down Ford’s shoulder. The alpha watched as the water cascaded down the ivory skin, lapping over the rosy buds of the man’s nipples. Ford leaned up and started nibbling at the alpha’s neck._

_“You taste good,” Ford mumbled into the tan skin. “Very good.”_

_“You’re not so bad yourself.” James’ fingers twisted Ford’s chin up so he could kiss the plumb red lips. Ford hummed into the kiss._

_“So tell me about this water kink? Are you planning on taking me under the shower?”_

_“At least once,” James growled as his teeth pulled on Ford’s lower lip. “But later. As soon as we get out of here I want to watch you ride me.”_

_“I’m not going be able to walk out of here once the weekend is over.” Ford nuzzled into James’ neck._

_“Is that a problem?”_

_Ford sighed heavily. “Not really. I’ve been needing a weekend like this. I’ve been working hard. Very hard and I need to spoil myself.”_

_“So, I’m your indulgence?” James laughed softly as he hand smeared more water down Ford’s arm._

_“Maybe. My very special boy toy.”_

_James laughed louder. “I think we have the rolls reversed.”_

_His hand slipped lower and his fingers played down Ford’s flaccid cock. Ford twisted at the contact and dragged his teeth over his lower lip._

_“Think what you want, but I’m getting exactly what I want this weekend. Fucked without complications.”_

_“That makes two of us.” James leaned in and started kissing Ford along his jaw line._

_Fascinated, James watched at how sensitivity of the young man’s body was. He licked up the sharp edges of Ford’s jaw and breathed warm air across the man’s ear. Ford shivered and James felt the man’s skin responded by goose flesh._

_Bond twisted Ford around, resting the man’s back onto his chest. James brought more warm water up and poured it down the chilled flesh. Ford tipped his head back and rested it on James’ shoulder. The young omega turned his head to the side and breathed deep the alpha pheromones rising from James’ scent gland._

_James nestled Ford into his lap and his hand’s started migrating up and down the young man’s body. Mapping out the familiar physique, paying special attention to the sensitive areas that made Ford moan and beg. James thumbs played over the puckered nipples, then pinched them lightly. Ford arched into the sensual pain and groaned with his eyes closed. James dragged his hands down Ford’s stomach, feeling the muscles quiver as he tickled at the creases in Ford’s hips. The once flaccid cock was now interested in the proceedings. James let one finger slide slowly up the underside of the prick, while listening to the young man start to pant._

_“You are gorgeous like this, you know. So responsive, so decadent,” James whispered in Ford’s ear._

_James wrapped his hand around the length and slowly pulled as he felt it thicken and harden. Ford ground his hips down onto James’ groin. The alpha leaned forward and nipped at the omega’s shoulders. Ford yelped and tried to twist out of the man’s grip._

_James dragged his thumb over the slit of Ford’s prick, then returned to stroking the whole length. He twisted just over the end of the organ as Ford shifted again. James’ own interested cock slipped up the crack of Ford’s arse and nestled in between the warm cheeks. James’ hips pushed up once then twice, and the man was reward with more moans and whispers from the omega._

_The warm moist air of the bathroom became heavily scented with the mixed scents. The spicy warm perfume of the two of them. Bond’s mouth was watering and he wanted to lick the sweat from the omega’s neck. James’ hand pushed Ford’s face over so he could kiss those red lips. His hips were now moving eagerly. Wanting more._

_James gripped tighter and the combination of his hand, his hips and his tongue overwhelmed Ford. The young man groaned into James’ mouth as his body tightened then rode out his climax. James holding him tight, enjoying the shutters and muscle spasms of aftershocks. He felt Ford’s lips pull back into a smile as he kissed the young man._

_“What was that about riding you?” Ford asked as his lips brushed against James._

_“Let me explain in the other room.” James’ toes opened the drain and the water started leaving the tub._

~Q~

June 2015

Bond returned to his routine on visiting Q Branch every day. But instead of short visits they became longer and involved more jousting conversations. Bond spent hours sitting in Q’s office reading the novel he stolen from Q’s flat. The minions became more comfortable around the alpha and was even asking his opinion on weapons.

Alec healed quickly and came to Q Branch to thank Q himself. The dinner date turned into pints and darts at a pub with James tagging along. Later that week, Q didn’t ask questions about the couch that appeared in his office. Nor did anyone wonder what happened to the couch missing from M’s outer office. Bond only smiled when later a pillow and blanket appeared on the couch after he had fallen asleep one late night. The fact a French Press appeared beside Q’s illegal kettle in his office didn’t mean anything. And the fact that coffee was being made at the same time tea, was not commented on. The occasional appearance of a pink box full of baked goods was just a coincidence and meant nothing at all.

Bond could be found sprawled across the couch in the afternoons after he had finished at the gun range or the gym. Alec occasionally could be found on it, either arguing with James over the accuracy of firearms or the success of missions or various assignations or demanding Q install an entertainment center in his office with video games. Everyone was taking bets on how soon a small refrigerator would appear. Q seemed to ignore the comments and the narratives the alphas told about the various omegas they had bedded; but Q noticed James never spoke about the weekend he spent with an omega after he returned from Russian seven years ago.

Late in the month, Bond walked into Q Branch as was greeted with side glances and uneasy comments. James looked up to see Q at his station. He was standing next to another man, an alpha. The second man was close to Q’s side. Leaning into Q’s personal space. The omega seemed unaware of the man’s proximity.

Bond stepped up behind the two men, listening to their conversation.

“Amazing. You came up with that program yourself. It’s elegant.” The new alpha purred at Q.

James saw the young omega smile and Q’s eyes soften. Something started burning in the alpha’s chest. He stepped closer letting presence be known.

“007?” Q turned towards the agent. “Have you met the new 003? Derek Holloway, this is James Bond, 007.”

The young alpha turned and held his hand out to Bond. The older alpha took it but eyed the younger man up and down. He was dark haired, with sapphire blue eyes. A thin rectangular face with flawless skin. He was clean shaven and well dressed. Bespoke.

“007, I’ve heard many things about you.” His diction was sharp. Public school, Oxford educated but with a hint of Irish. He held his shoulders back and his chin out. Military background. His only jewelry was a watch and a diamond tie clasp. Bond was not impressed.

“Odd, I haven’t heard a thing about you.” Bond kept his face neutral.

“But you will.” Holloway added quickly, glancing over at Q then smiling.

Q felt the awkwardness of the greeting. “Yes, he’s new. Brand new double ‘O’. He’s been a field agent for what . . . six years?”

“Seven.” Holloway corrected. The two alphas stared, summing each other up.

“Strange, I’ve never worked with you. I’ve been a double ‘O’ longer than you’ve been working for MI6.”

“Well, time for the new.” Holloway joked, but neither of the other two men smiled.

“Ah, yes, well . . . Bond, is there something you need?” Q asked as he stepped away from the two alphas. Q busied himself with closing down his computer.

“Yes, I’ll explain it to you in your office, privately.” Q looked up then stepped away from his station. Bond turned to follow Q as the omega tried to beat a hasty retreat.

“Yes, quite. Good day, 003.” Q called out and started walking towards his office.

“Q, I’ll be seeing you.” Holloway said refusing to retreat. “Maybe we can discuss your new projects over coffee sometime.”

James looked over his shoulder. “He prefers tea.” Then he closed the door to Q’s office rather hard. The slam reverberating in the department.

Q twisted and looked hard at the agent. “What is the matter, Bond?”

“Him.” James said as he moved around Q to his desk and engaged the button that would cause the windows to darken and obscure the interior of the office.

“What did Holloway do to you?”

“I don’t like strange alphas in my territory.” Bond said as he moved to sit down on the couch.

“Your territory?! This is my territory and I let you visit!” Q stomped over and sat down at his desk. “Don’t ever embarrass me like that again.”

“Embarrass you! He was hitting on you! Right in front of your whole department.”

“He was not! You’re just imagining things!”

“Complimenting you on your computer coding? Really?”

“Bond, I am one of the best coders in the world! Damn you! If you ever paid a little attention you might have picked up on that!”

“Q, I have paid more than a little attention.” Bond growled.

“And why should it matter to you who compliments me? It’s none of your business!”

Bond stood and stepped forward. He grabbed the back of Q’s chair and spun it around so he could tower of the young man.

“Just because no one else out there knows you’re an omega doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten. You are an omega and he is an alpha. You’re letting your biology rule your judgement.”

Q leaned back as far as he could get in the chair and glared at the alpha. “I have never. Don’t you dare threaten me with my gender either. Get out!”

“Q!”

“I said get out!”

Bond spun on his heels and left the room. He slammed the door for a second time before marching across the bull pen and out of TSS. The minions scurried away from the angry alpha. Bond’s mind was boiling with images of his hands wrapped tightly around Holloway’s throat. He marched through the halls of MI6 till he found himself at the small office he was supposed to share with Alec. A room was half the size of Q’s office with two governmental metal desks inside.

Alec was sitting at his desk, shooting paperclips with a rubber band across the room towards Bond’s desk. Bond looked at the pile of paperclips strewed across the Formica surface and glared at Alec.

“What? Did the little boffin finally throw you out?”

“Shut up.” Bond sat down in his chair and swept the clips to the floor with a single swipe of his hand.

“Oh, he did, sorry.” Alec said ignoring the mess on the floor. “What happened?”

“Have you met the new 003?”

“No, I didn’t know they had finalized a decision yet. Who is it?”

“Some one name Derek Holloway.”

“I know him. Brown tongue. Hate him.” Alec said as he leaned back in his chair.

“Well, he’s laying on thick with Q and the little omega is ready to roll over.”

“Omega? Q’s a beta.” Alec said. Bond caught he’s mistake in his anger. He mentally slapped himself then tried to figure out how to lie to Alec.

“He’s acting like an omega.” James said as he bent down to start picking up the clips.

“Well, he probably needs a good shag.” Alec said as he folded his arms behind his head and leaned further back in the chair, rocking it up onto two legs.

James looked up at his friend from the floor. He could tell Alec was up to something. “Why don’t you go and bend the beta over his desk.”

“And have you shoot me for it. No thanks. I mean, the guy’s got an arse that won’t quit but I don’t have a death wish.” Alec smiled at James.

“I don’t know what the bloody hell you are talking about.” James dropped a handful of paperclips on Alec’s desk.

“You have been mooning over that little piece of fluff for months now. Why don’t you just go fuck him and get it out of your system?”

“I haven’t been mooning over anyone, and if you haven’t remembered, Q is an executive of MI6. How long do you think I will be allowed to stay in England after I nail that? I’ll be sent to Antarctica for the rest of my life if I’m lucky.”

“Yea, but wouldn’t it be worth it.” Alec smiled.

Bond smiled as images of Ford spread out underneath him flashed through his memory. Yes, Q was more than worth it. Everything about the young man was worth it.

“Remember that when he gets snippy and leads you into a sewer.” Bond smirked at his friend.

“Then a communal shower would be necessary afterwards.” Alec’s eyes gleamed with the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out yesterday Ebooks Tree stole three of my stories. If you ever see any of my work else where please let me know. thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

_November 2008_

_Bond thought he would never tire of this. Watching as this young omega rocked over him. James was reclining flat on the bed as Ford plunged up and down the alpha’s hard cock. Their combined scents mixed with sweat and sex blended into a heady aroma filling the suite. Bond breathed deep, letting the omega pheromones seep deep into his subconscious. This was sex. Euphoric, uninhibited, unencumbered, sex and Bond was loving it. He could stay like this forever. Taking and giving pleasure over and over again with the enthusiastic young omega._

_Bond’s hands crept up the lithe body above him. The smooth skin over slim whipcord muscles. The taut body swaying as the young man pulled as much sensation as he could from James’ body. Ford’s tightening and flexing channel surrounding James’ length caused the alpha to groan and thrust up into the boy._

_Ford tipped his head back down and stared in James vivid blue eyes. Ford licked his lips as his fingers curled and dragged nails across James’ chest and over his sensitive nipples. The alpha arched up and shoved up hard with his hips. Almost dislodging the omega from his lap. Ford’s head tipped back again and he arched backwards. Resting his hands on the James’ thighs. Speeding up his rocking and taking James as deeply as he could._

_Ford was exquisite to watch and for a moment James started thinking about not letting the young man leave after the weekend was over. Keeping this omega for his own pleasure. To having this young man in his bed after every mission. Now that would be an inducement to ensure his return. James licked his lips then pushed the thoughts away. No complications._

_Bond slipped his hand down Ford’s abdomen and wrapped his callus hand around Ford’s prick. The young man howled and started rocking violently as James jerked him off. Ford couldn’t hold out any longer and collapsed forward as he dry climaxed. His muscle spasms surrounding James pulled the alpha to his own pleasure. The roar of rushing blood in his ears, blocked out the whimpers and cries of the young omega; Ford rode out the last of his climax and became sensitive as James continued to thrust into him. His knot swelling rapidly inside the omega’s channel._

_Ford clung to James’ chest as the alpha took the last of his pleasure from the young man’s body. His whimpers finally reaching the alpha’s mind and the James slowed as he pulsed inside Ford. Bond’s arms wrapped tightly around the young man and held him close as he was knotted to the boy’s body._

_“Hush, I’ve got you. That was incredible. How do you do that to me?” Bond whispered into the raven curls._

_Ford was panting as salt tears slipped down his face and landed on James’ chest. The alpha lifted Ford’s chin with his finger and kissed the tears from Ford’s face._

_“No, don’t. Don’t cry.” James twisted the young man in his arms._

_“You feel so right. So good. I can’t stop. I don’t want this weekend to end. I just want to stay and be with you.”_

_James pulled the young man closer and gently kiss his closed eyelids. “Hush, sleep. We have all day tomorrow to talk.” James let himself wondered for a moment what it would be like to have someone like Ford to welcome him home. To warm his bed. To keep the nightmares away._

~Q~

June 2015

James had spent the evening remembering how Ford had made the alpha feel during that weekend so long ago. How James had become entranced and enthralled by the young omega. The way Ford swayed and moved over him. Their shared moments of pleasure and care. James wondered if maybe those feelings could be brought back to life. Maybe Q would return those feelings to him. James was wanting to try.

He entered Q Branch the next morning to find R was standing at Q work station. She was busy with a satellite view of some desert. James looked over but the lights were off in Q’s office and the man was not anywhere Bond could see.

Bond stepped up to R and smiled at the older woman. R was in her late fifties and had be R for the pervious Q, Boothroyd. She was a calm port in the middle of the storm that was TSS. Bond had found out that after the explosion that had killed Boothroyd, R had insisted Ford would be the better Q for the new world MI6 was being thrust into. Computer and internet savvy was imperative and even though R was more than capable, Ford was better. Bond admired the beta for that. The ability to know one’s limitations and willingness to support others. It was a quality of character he found wanting in many executives, especially at MI6.

“Where’s our boy today?” Bond asked seeing that Q was nowhere in the bull pen.

“R and D with 003. They’re discussing improvements to the ear wicks.” R said not looking away from the computer screens.

“003?” Bond almost growled.

R turned to look at the agent more carefully. “Yes, 003 wanted to know if Q could make them less obtrusive.”

“Of course he did. He hasn’t even been out on a mission and he’s giving orders.” Bond spun on his heels and marched out of the department. R watched him leave, wondering if she should give Q a heads up.

Bond walked swiftly through the halls of Q Branch looking for the omega and the alpha. Images of the two of them flooded his brain. 003 pushing the omega up against a wall and forcing his mouth down on Q. In Bond’s mind the omega would first resist but then quickly give in. Lapping wantonly at the alpha’s mouth. Moaning shamelessly as he ground his groin into the larger man.

Bond clinched his fist and felt the heat of anger boil up under his skin. He imagined Q twisting his neck and presenting it to 003. The alpha dragging his tongue down the long pale neck and latching onto the scent gland with his teeth. Q letting the alpha taste and tease the skin that Ford prevented Bond from doing. Bond growled and gritted his teeth.

When he reached R and D, the man practically yanked the door off the hinges. The two betas in the department saw Bond right away. The angry alpha pouring pheromones on himself made the two betas quickly back away and push themselves up against the wall. They both dropped their faces and took very submissive posies.

Q and 003 were on the far side of the lab and had not yet scented the alpha approaching. When Bond was halfway across the room, Q’s head shot up. He was standing close to 003, as both men were studying schematics for the ear wicks. As soon as Q smelled Bond’s anger, he backed away from 003. The urge to drop to his knees and submit was overwhelming. Q hadn’t felt anything like that since he was a child. He fought his nature and stayed on his feet. He forced himself to keep his chin down and protect his neck, but he turned his palms out in a submissive pose.

003 noticed Q’s movements before he scented Bond’s approach. The angry alpha was almost on top of him before he knew what was going on. 003 had just stood up straight when Bond leaped forward and tackled him. Both alphas where rolling across the floor and engaged in a violent fight. 003 was younger and stronger, but Bond was more experienced at fighting. He was more ruthless.

Bond jabbed and punched. Kicked and blocked. In a matter of minutes he had 003 on his knees and Bond was prepared to snap the man’s neck, when Q’s shouts finally reached Bond’s brain.

“STOP IT! BOND YOU’RE GOING TO KILL HIM! STOP!” Q was shouting, but was not stepping forward. He was still overwhelmed by Bond’s pheromones and was fighting to stay on his own feet. “I ORDER YOU TO STAND DOWN!”

The two betas that had been in the department had fled and gone for security. Five large alphas in black uniforms entered the department and swarmed over the aggressive alpha. Bond was pulled off 003. The younger alpha collapsed to the floor gasping for breath. The security guards pulled Bond back by his shoulders and held him tight. Q hesitantly stepped forward and knelt by 003. He reached out of placed a hand on the fallen alpha’s back.

“Are you alright?” Q whispered. Bond growled and fought to pull himself free.

Before 003 could answer, Q rose and stepped close to Bond. The alpha quit fighting his restraints and leaned forward to be closer to the young omega. Q stepped into Bond’s space and did the unthinkable. He tipped his head back and exposed his throat to the alpha. James tipped his face down and breathe in deeply the scent at Q’s neck. Bond took a lick, then another. Nipping at the sensitive skin as Q whimpered.

The security guards took quick glances at each other but refused to release their hold on the alpha. Bond relaxed and sighed. His body sagged in the men’s grip and he let his eyes close half way. The wonderful scent of cinnamon and Q filling him finally. Q’s beta cologne overwhelmed by fear and omega submission pheromones.

James bent his head lowered and nuzzled Q’s throat before the young man backed up and out of James’ reach.

“Take him to holding.” Q said softly. He dropped his head and lowered his eyes to the alpha.

Confused by the order, Bond started to fight against the guards. Wanting only to be beside his omega. Bond looked up into Q’s face and saw the drawn and regretful expression. He thrashed violently as he was dragged from the room. The last sight he had of Q, was of the young man helping 003 to his feet. The young alpha looked confused, then angry. Pushing Q backwards. The young omega bouncing against the counter and looking away.

~Q~

Tanner arrived in the holding cells three hours later. Bond had been pacing back and forth the entire time. The agent looked up as the Chief of Staff entered the grey walled room.

“Where is Q?” Bond said as a greeting.

“He doesn’t want to see you.” Tanner answered him. “Why did you attack 003?”

Bond turned and paced to the opposite side of the cell. He couldn’t tell Tanner he attacked the agent to out of jealous rage. That would bring to many unwanted question.

“Well, are you and Q in a relationship?” Tanner asked after waiting for an answer to his first question.

“No,” Bond answered truthfully. They really weren’t in a relationship other than friends.

“Do you have reason to believe 003 is a threat to our Quartermaster?”

Bond kept pacing. “Maybe.”

“Why?” Bond remained silent. “You can tell me or you can tell a board of inquiry. Mallory has no problem throwing you to them.” Bond turned and glared at the man. “Is it because Q is an omega?”

Bond stopped pacing. “What makes you say that?”

“After the guards watch Q submit to you, he told M the truth.” Tanner said.

“What did he tell him?” Bond stepped forward threatening. Tanner stepped back.

“That Q had been hiding his true gender since he started working here. The previous M knew and kept his secret. And that no one else knew the truth. That was why you and 003 were fighting. The two of you had accidently become disoriented by his scent.”

Bond was well trained to keep his emotions in check. His face did not betray his feelings. Q was taking the complete blame. He told the truth and turned the story to protect James.

“I want to speak to Q.” Bond said again.

“You won’t be speaking to him for a while. You’re on suspension pending a disciplinary hearing. 003 had filed a formal complaint.”

“The little wanker, of course he has.” Bond nearly spit.

“Did you know Q was an omega?” Tanner asked ignoring Bond’s comment.

“Q said I didn’t.” Bond answered.

“That is not what I asked?”

Bond paused again and looked at Tanner carefully.

“Yes I knew. I didn’t say anything because he was the best Quartermaster we have had in years. It shouldn’t matter his gender if he the fucking best.”

“There are other issues to consider here, Bond. Issues like what happened today between you and 003.” Tanner started.

“If 003 hadn’t been trying to fucking get a leg over Q then nothing would have happened.”

“Are you saying 003 has been acting inappropriately with Q? That Q was allowing it?”

Bond bit his tongue. He went and sat down on the only chair in the cell and glared at Tanner. “Ask Q?”

Tanner left the cell, the lock clicking closed echoed against the concrete walls. Bond wondered why Q had given up so easily. Had surrendered his secret so quickly. He tried to remember back to the fight and the guards holding him. Q stepping forward. Then Bond remembered. He had scented Q in front of everyone. It wasn’t Q who had given up his secret, it was Bond. He had betrayed his Quartermaster.

Twenty-four hours later, Bond was released from the holding cells. He decided to wait till Monday morning before he would return to Q Branch and to Q. He walked into the department. The hushed atmosphere was oppressive as Bond entered. He looked around and saw all heads were down and eyes were avoiding him.

He moved through the desks looking for Q. The young man was nowhere to be seen. R was sitting at her desk. Bond went up to her and waited till she looked up at him.

“Oh, 007. What do you need?” Her voice was hollow.

“Q? Where is Q?”

“Gone. He’s been suspended and is under investigation for lying to officials.” Her voice broke. “He . . . he was very upset that you were detained. He was sorry.”

James removed his handkerchief and handed it to the beta. She grabbed it and quickly wiped her eyes.

“Where is he?” James asked softly.

“I don’t know. He’s disappeared. He was supposed to have gone home but I can’t find him there. He’s gone.”

Bond felt the burning inside his chest. Q was gone. Disappeared. Just like before. Ford disappeared from the hotel and Q has disappeared from MI6.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the wonderful comments and support. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

_November 2008_

_James laid in the early morning light watching the omega sleep. The small lithe body curled up beside him. James propped his head up on his bent arm, his cheek in his palm, pondering what life would be like with this young omega. Could it be that after the pain and loss of Vesper, Bond finally found what he truly needed, Ford._

_He let his right hand drag the boy’s fringe from across his forehead. The soft dark hair slipped through his fingers. James let his thumb smooth down a frown line drawn between the omega’s eyes. Ford sighed and twisted closer into the alpha’s scent. Ford’s warm breath caressed James’ chest. James’ hand rested on the young man’s shoulder. His index finger drew invisible patterns in the light skin._

_There was a knock on the door and James rolled out of the bed as Ford groaned and turned away. James eyes locked on to the young man’s body. The cream sheets were tangled around his narrow waist. His upper body was exposed and littered with love bites and small finger size bruises. James smiled as Ford sighed softly but kept sleeping as a second knock came through. James slipped the bathrobe on and stepped to the door._

_Opening it, he saw the bell boy holding their cleaned clothes._

_“Sir, your cleaning. I was told you needed it quickly.” The young alpha asked as he held the clothes wrapped in plastic out for James to take._

_“Yes, wait here.” James opened the door further and took the offer clothes. He stepped back into the suite and set them down on the couch. He then went to his retrieve his wallet. He pulled out a five pound note and turned to see the bell boy had followed James into the suite and was staring at the sleeping omega._

_The young alpha was smiling lasciviously. Bond growled and the boy backed up and dropped his eyes. Bond handed him the note and pushed him out the door; closing it hard. Ford groaned and shifted in the bed. James slowly climbed back in beside the boy and let Ford roll into him._

_Ford’s calming scent washed over Bond and he rested his chin on top of Ford’s curls. James sighed as he his arms folded around the young man, not holding tight by ensnaring the omega close. Ford seemed to want to move closer to the alpha. The warmth and protective scent of the older man._

_Bond felt wet lips gently mouth at his neck and over his scent gland. The alpha purred and allowed the intimate gesture. James tipped his head to the side to see Ford looking up at him with half lidded eyes. A silly grin was on his face that wrinkled up to his hazel eyes._

_“Good morn’in,” Ford’s lips seemed to have difficulty forming words._

_Bond smiled and leaned down to kiss those still plumb lips. “Good morning. Are you hungry?”_

_“For food or you?” Bond lifted an eyebrow at the suggestion. “Both, if you would like to know.” Ford kept smiling._

_Bond rolled over the top of the young man, trapping him underneath the alpha. Bond slowly lowered himself down onto the young man. Ford’s arms snaked up and around James’ shoulders, his hands migrated up into James hair. James growled as Ford’s teeth closed lightly down on James’ lower lip. Ford hummed as James’ short hair bristled through the omega’s fingers._

_“God, you are the sexiest man I’ve ever seen.” Ford moaned into James’ lips. The alpha felt a spike of lust pierce his chest. After hours being with this omega and numerous couplings, he still wanted more. He wanted his man over and over again. The hunger burning white hot through his brain._

_James tore at the sheet and pulled it away from the omega’s body. Leaving no barriers between the alpha and the omega. James lowered his body down, the slide of skin against skin. He felt the omega melt underneath him. The young man quickly responding to James’ needs._

_“So fucking perfect.” The alpha growled. “I can’t let you go.”_

_He heard the omega laugh softly and grind their hips together. “Like I would want to leave.”_

_Bond felt Ford lift his legs and wrap them around the man’s waist. Soon Bond was again inside the eager omega. The velvet heat of the omega surrounded James and pulled him down to a slow and measured pace. He listened to the pants and begs of the young omega. The sharp diction falling away as the young man felt himself let go. Ford was floating. Carried off by the power and possession of the alpha above him._

_He didn’t even realized how close he was to his climax until it burned through him suddenly. His seed slick between their bodies. He felt James pulse inside him, the warmth encased in the condom still electrified his body. Ford sighed as James let the aftershocks rock through his body. He didn’t knot Ford this time so he was able to pull himself from the omega’s exhausted body. He rolled to the side and laid down beside the panting man._

_“That’s one hell of a way to wake up.” Ford closed his eyes and tried to stretch. “You said you didn’t want me to be able to walk out of here. I think you got your wish.”_

_Bond laughed softly. “Let me order breakfast, then after we eat I believe there was an offer for a shower.”_

_“Yes, most definitely a kink.” Ford rolled into James and burrowed his face under James’ chin and into his neck._

_“Will discuss your kinks later today.” Bond twisted away from Ford and reached for the phone. He dialed the concierge and ordered breakfast for the two of them. “It will be here in an hour. Time for us to talk.”_

_Ford pulled himself up into a sitting position. “Talk? Now? You must be joking. About what?”_

_“You told me there was no one waiting for you at home.” He forced his voice to stay neutral_

_“Correct.” Ford’s brow wrinkled._

_“No one to take care of you.” Bond leaned forward dragging his fingers through Ford’s hair._

_“I think I’ve proven I don’t need to be taken care of.” Ford pulled back and pulled the sheet back up around his body. “I haven’t needed to be cared for since I was twelve.”_

_“Calm down, remember I was there in the alley with you. Who taught you judo?” Bond asked_

_“My brothers.”_

_“The junkie? And who else?”_

_Ford looked away. “My oldest brother. He wanted me protected. I refused . . . I refused his interference so I agreed to self-defense training. I know judo, tae kwon do, and bartitsu.”_

_“Bartitsu? I’m not familiar with it.” Bond was proficient in all the major forms of self-defense._

_“It’s kind of a cross between wrestling, boxing and fencing.” Ford explained blushing slightly._

_“Fencing?” Bond laughed and pulled Ford closer. “You still need someone to take care of you and I want to be that someone.”_

_Ford stilled in the man’s arms. He tipped his head back to look into Bond’s crystal blue eyes._

_“I thought we agreed, no complications.” Ford said._

_“This won’t be a complication. But I want more than just this weekend.” James leaned in and kissed Ford’s dark red lips._

_Ford blinked repeatedly. James felt the omega’s body tense slightly in his grip. “Are you talking about a bond?”_

_“No, not a bonding more like an understanding. I’m very rich. I could take care of you. You wouldn’t end up in alleys again with three alphas trying to fuck you.”_

_“They weren’t trying to fuck me. I told you, I’m not a rent boy. I have a family and I’m going off to Uni.”_

_Bond smiled. He wondered what an omega would study. What this omega would study._

_“I can give you a safe place to live and take care of you.”_

_He felt Ford tense in his arms. The young omega seemed frightened._

_“You want me to move in with you with no bonding and be what? . . . Your house boy? . . . Pet?”_

_James realized why Ford was getting upset. “It would be nothing like that. I have a very dangerous job. I’m away most of the time. It would be difficult to be bonded to someone. I wouldn’t do that to a mate. But I want you to be there when I come home. I want to have what we’ve started and I want more. I can take care of you. Give you anything you want, even an education, if that’s important to you.”_

_Ford blinked his eyes a few times as if he was thinking. Bond saw the subtle change in Ford’s eyes before he asked, “How rich?”_

_“Very.” James smiled. “Tell me your full name.”_

_James felt Ford relax in his grip. “Mansfield. Ford Mansfield.” James leaned in and kissed Ford again._

_“Good, that’s a start.” Bond purred as he tried to pull Ford over and onto his lap._

_“A start yes, but first things first. Get me a wet flannel to clean up and please for the love of God, shave that thing off.” Ford pinched James’ chin between his thumb and forefinger indicating James stubble. “You are giving me a rash.”_

_Bond grinned. Looking the young man’s body over he could see marks left from his beard. He took one more quick kiss before rolling out of bed. Walking confidently into the bathroom. He wet a flannel and returned to toss it at the omega. Ford caught it one handed and quickly started wiping away the semen from his abdomen._

_Bond returned to the bathroom and looked over the complementary shaving supplies. He ran hot water through the tap and dampened another towel. Before he wrapped the wet cloth over his chin, he called out._

_“After breakfast and the shower, would you like to go out for a walk?”_

_“You honestly think I will be up for a walk, Richard?” Ford answered him with another question._

_Bond looked at himself in the mirror. ‘Richard’ He had given Ford a false name and now he was asking about moving in together. Bond was going to have to tell the young man the truth, but he stared at himself, wondering how Ford would take being lied too. He filled his hand with shaving lotion and smeared the lather over his chin._

_“Ford, I need to tell you something.”_

_“Yes,” came the voice from the other room._

_“I wasn’t expecting you to be so addictive. So interesting.” The young man didn’t answer him. “I was honestly planning on this just being for the night, then just the weekend. I never planned on feeling this way about you.” Bond dragged the razor through the white lather and the stiff bristles of his beard. “I normally don’t expect someone like you.” He took another swath of lather and hair. “I didn’t want complications so I didn’t give you my real name.” He paused waiting to hear Ford’s comment. None came. James shaved more of his beard off. “I wasn’t trying to deceive you. I just didn’t want any complications like you said. You understand right?” He finished the shave and splashed hot water over his face, washing the rest of the soap away. Bond grabbed a towel and was drying his face as he stepped back into the bedroom. “My real name is Bond, James Bond.”_

_Ford was gone. The room was empty. James looked over and Ford’s clothes were missing from the couch. He rushed forward and grabbed his black jeans. He pulled them on and grabbed his t-shirt. James rushed out of the room and down to the lifts. He ran out of the lift pulling his t-shirt on over his head. His bare feet padded across the black marble floor of the lobby. Ford wasn’t to be seen. Bond rushed over to the receptionist._

_“A young man, dark hair, thin, pale skin. Have you seen him?”_

_“Yes, he just left.”_

_“Which way did he go?”_

_“Well, I’m sorry sir, there was a black saloon waiting for him. It had been waiting outside since last night.”_

_Bond stared at the woman in confusion. “Did you get the plates?”_

_“No, but they were government plates. Does that help?”_

_Bond slowly stepped away from the desk and back to the lifts. He went up to the room and opened the door. The scent of their passion still hung in the air. Ford’s cinnamon scent blended with Bond’s spice. James collapsed on the couch and looked at the bed with twisted sheets and discarded duvet. The pain in his chest burned hot, as if a red hot poker was being shoved between his ribs. Ford was gone._

_The omega wanted no complications and he was going to be sure of no complications. It was over. He was gone. Bond finished dressing and returned to the lobby to check out. He stepped out onto the pavement and started walking away too._

~Q~

June 2015

The meeting with M went as well as Q suspected it would go. He was suspended indefinitely pending a thorough investigation in his deception. The worse part was explaining himself to Q Branch. His minions were dumbfounded when they found out their boss had been lying to them for years. Q had just stepped out of Vauxhall and was walking to the tube station with the black saloon pulled up beside him. He didn’t even pause as he opened the door and stepped into the dark interior.

“Well, brother of mine, did your little career in espionage go as you had hoped?”

Q looked over at his older brother, Mycroft. The alpha had disagreed with Q and their mother years ago when Ford had informed both of them, he wished to join MI6. Mycroft had insisted it was too dangerous a place for an omega to work. His mother disagreed with him.

“Shut up, Mycroft or I’ll erase your meeting schedule and you won’t know where you are supposed to be, or who you are to meet.”

“Little brother, I’ve made a point to secure my electronic files even from you.”

“You will never be secure from me.” Q glared at the auburn haired man. “What are you doing here? Have you bugged M’s office?”

Mycroft smiled. “Nothing so mundane. No, it was a reasonable conclusion that you would give in to your biology and submit to your alpha while at work. That could not be tolerated by Mallory, who is although a competent administrator, is not as forward thinking as Mummy was.”

Q wanted to punch his brother. “I do not have an alpha. And I did not give in to my biology.”

“Sheriford, why do you constantly deny the truth? If you had let me handle the situation seven years ago, then this wouldn’t have happened.”

“Mycroft, you wanted to have him exiled.” Q almost shouted.

“Let’s not exaggerate. I was just suggesting a long term deployment to a foreign country for several years. Mummy refused. She was ever so cross we did not tell her the truth at the time.”

“Yes, discussing my sex life with my mother would be so enjoyable. Mycroft, why are you here?”

“Well, it is evident your career with MI6 is over. It is time you realize you should be working with me. Together we could great good for the country.”

“I was doing great good . . .”

“You were mooning over that operative. Now, I can let you have a few days off, but I want you to report to my office on Monday.”

Q clinched his fists as he turned to stare out the window of the car. He was sure Mallory wouldn’t let him be the Quartermaster anymore and Bond would not want to have anything to do with him after the debacle with 003. Mycroft was correct, the life he had with MI6 was over. The one job he had always wanted and was perfect at he had ruined. He threw it all away by giving in and letting Bond scent him.

“I will be sending over files for you to look at this weekend.” Mycroft continued, ignoring his brother’s silence.

Q watched the trees of St James’ Park slip past the window as the car drove by. People were out and enjoying the warm afternoon. He saw man go jogging by with short blonde hair. For a brief moment Q thought it might be James. Then he remembered James was locked up in the holding cells at MI6. Prison cells Q had led him to.

“There is a new threat . . .”

“STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! I REFUSE TO WORK WITH YOU! I REFUSE!” Q shouted. He slammed his fist into the door panel of the car.

“Sheriford, really, was the man worth it?” Mycroft turned to look at his young brother.

“YES!”

Q opened the door of the car as it stopped for traffic. Q fled into the park before Mycroft could stop him. The young omega disappearing quickly in the crowds and the summer visitors.

~Q~

Monday morning, as the alpha stood in Q Branch, the painful memory of Ford first leaving flooded back into the Bond’s mind.

“Where is he?” James asked softly.

“I don’t know. He’s disappeared. He was supposed to have gone home but I can’t find him there. He’s gone.” R said. Her eyes were red from crying.

“Did he say anything?”

“No, just he was angry. We all know. He told us before he left.”

“What did he tell you?” Bond wondered how much Q had said.

“That he was an omega and he had been passing as beta for years. Did you know?”

Bond turned to leave without answering the woman. He ignored the intern sent to find him. He was being summonsed to M’s office. Instead, Bond drove to Q’s flat. Maybe the young man was just not answering his phone. Maybe he was hiding out in his own bedroom.

He walked down the hall of Q’s building and was surprised to see the door of the flat standing open. James pulled his Walther from its holster and entered the flat. Two men were standing in the living room. One tall, one short. One dark haired, one blonde. The tall dark haired man was pale as Q with fine sharp cheek bones and silver blue eyes.

“You must be the brother.” Bond said, but he kept his gun out and pointed at the two men.

“You must be the alpha.” The brother said.

“What makes you think I’m the alpha?” Bond asked wondering what Q had said to his family about their relationship.

“Oh, put the gun away. Stupid makes me nervous. And stupid with guns makes my friend nervous.”

James looked over at the blonde and realized the shorter man had his hand move his back. ‘ _Ah, a back_ _holster. Interesting. An armed man with the brother_.’ Bond thought.

“So you’re not the junkie. You’re the other brother.” Bond kept his eyes on the blonde as he slowly replaced his gun in the holster. He noticed as soon as he did the short blonde moved his hand forward and relaxed his stance.

The brunette glared at Bond’s statement. “No, I was the junkie. Rehab. What did you do to Sheriford?”

“Who?”

“My brother, Sheriford. You must have done something to him to make him disappear.”

“None of your business.”

“He is my younger brother and he is an omega. Of course it is my business.” The man lifted his chin in defiance.

“Were you this concerned for him when you were high?”

“You’re an alpha, yes. You are attracted to Sheriford, but he rebuffed you.” Bond noticed the short blonde sag. The man leaned into the taller man’s space.

“Sherlock, not good. The man is armed. Stop with the deductions.”

“John, he hurt Sheriford . . .”

“So did you.” Bond interrupted Sherlock’s rant. “I work with your brother. He is important to great many people. He is also missing. Are you able to help me find him?”

“I don’t believe I’m inclined to help you find him. I do not even know who you are.” Sherlock answered.

“I said I work with your brother. He’s a very valuable individual.”

“Yes, he is.” The voice came from behind Bond.

The agent turned quickly stepping to the side to keep all three men in his sights. The newest arrival was tall too, instead of the dark hair of the brothers, this man’s hair was auburn. His face was round but he still had the fine features and cheek bones. His tailor was excellent; the bespoke suit made the man appear thinner than he really was. He watched Bond with blue gray eyes and knowing smile. Leaning heavily on an umbrella that was neatly folded and secured by its keeper.

“I am the other brother if you were wondering, Mr. Bond.” Mycroft answered the unasked question. “And yes, Sheriford is very valuable. You seem to have lost him in more than one way.”

Bond remained silent studying the two brothers. The animosity between them seemed to fog the room with emotion.

“Mycroft, get your nose out this.” Sherlock hissed. “I am investigating.”

“You’re dawdling, Sherlock. I know where our brother is.”

“Where?” Sherlock stepped forward. “No, don’t tell me. Let me deduce.”

“Tell me where the bloody hell your brother is!” Bond had had enough of the two men.

Mycroft let the corners of his lips flex for a brief smile. “Where he appears to have been the happiest and saddest.”

Sherlock rocked back on his heels listening to the riddle. James watched as Mycroft’s eyes flicked over at him and winked.

Bond didn’t say good bye, he just took off running. He hoped the man wasn’t deceiving him. Bond hoped he wasn’t deceiving himself too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are candy and a treat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter please enjoy

Bond stepped into the lobby of the Edwardian Blu off Seven Dials. It still had the black marble floor and subdued lighting from seven years ago. Before coming here James received a call from Alec. The agent was in New York on a simple babysitting mission. He had heard about Q and Bond and the fight with 003.

“Where is Q now?” Alec asked over the phone line.

“I don’t know. I’m trying to track him down now.” James said.

“Is it true? Is he an omega?”

James paused then asked in reply. “Does it matter to you?”

“Yes.” James closed his eyes and stopped walking. “I want to know the omega you finally settle down with is worthy of you.” James looked up.

“Alec?”

“It’s obvious you have a thing for him. I never truly understood, but now, with the fact he’s an omega, it all makes sense. Find him and get him back into TSS. We need him. If you want I’ll come back and help you look for him. I know 009 and 001 want him back. Find him.”

“What if Mallory won’t let him back?”

“Fuck Mallory. We’re the agents.” Alec paused then he said. “Good luck James. I’m glad you finally found someone special.”

Bond hesitated for a moment before stepping up to the reception desk. He looked around the lobby of the hotel. It hadn’t changed much in the past seven years.

“Yes, sir?” the perky beta asked from behind her computer.

“I’m believe my friend is staying here, Sheriford Mansfield.”

“I’m sorry sir, we are not allowed to give out any information about our guests, but I can tell you no one by that name is staying here.”

Bond felt a wave of grief crash over him. He turned to leave then paused. Tuning back he asked. “Do you have a message for James Bond?”

The woman smiled sadly and said, “No.”

James turned to leave as a weight started crushing down on him. He paused and turned back. “What about Richard Sterling?” he asked giving out one last hope.

This time she paused before reaching for an envelope on the desk and handing it over to him. James tore the envelope open. Inside he found a slip of paper with a room number and a key card. James quickly walked pass the reception desk and toward the lifts.

Bond looked down at the number on the piece of paper. It was the same room James and Q had stayed in seven years ago. He walked down the hall and stood in front on the door. He wondered if he should knock. Would Q invite him in or would the room be empty? Bond’s heart was pounding like he had run ten miles. He felt light headed and wondered if he was prepared for was waiting for him behind the door.

He looked down at the key card and decided against knocking. The lock opened on the first try. The light just above the door handle turning green as the lock clicked open. Bond pushed down on the handle and pushed the door open. The room looked almost the same as it did all those years ago. The carpet was new but was still a sculpted beige pile. The bed had a new duvet on it but it was still cream colored but now it was embroidered with silver threads. There were new silver grey accent pillow and new lamps. The only thing wrong was the scent. It no longer carried the scent of the two men who had spent a glorious weekend together there.

Bond stepped further into the suite to look around. There was a new couch, but instead of cream colored, this one was dark grey. By the window, was a round table with two cream colored accent chairs. Q was sitting in one of them. He didn’t look up as James stepped further in. He just kept looking out the window and down on Seven Dials.

“I’ve been waiting.” Q said softly.

“I’ve been looking for you.”

“Well, were else would I be?” Q’s voice was weak. Bond wondered when the young man ate last. “You were right you know. I lied to you.”

“About what?”

“My age. I was two weeks shy of eighteen, not twenty-one. I just got accept to Cambridge. Convinced them that I could study something other than home economics and early childhood development. I was to be one of the first omega allowed to study engineering. Didn’t matter my test scores were higher than any of the alphas applying. I was on probationary trial. To see if the helpless omega could handle the strain of higher education. Then I met you. And you, well you were fucking perfect. Intelligent, rich, sexy and drop dead gorgeous. What every omega is supposed to dream of. And you wanted me.” Q finally turned and looked at Bond.

“Yes I did.” The alpha sat down in the opposite chair.

“I was a liberated omega. I wanted more than hearth and home. I wanted a life, an education, a chance. I know it was weak of me to sneak away but I had too.” Q turned and looked out the window. “Imagine my shock when four years later, I’m told that I’m the new quartermaster for James fucking Bond. The same alpha I skipped out on after he asked me to move in with him. I didn’t think I was going to make it out of the museum before you attacked me. You should have told everyone the truth after what I did to you.” Q turned back and looked at the man. “Why didn’t you?”

“You said no complications. I crossed over the line you set. You should have left me.”

Q laughed but his sound like a sob instead.

“How did you get into MI6?” Bond asked.

“M helped. She brought me in six months before you went to Turkey. . . I used to watch you walk through the halls. I would duck down and hide when I saw you. . . Not once. . . You never noticed me once. But M helped me hide my gender. She knew I was good and she wanted me working there.”

“She knew you? Was she who sent the government car for you seven years ago?”

“No, that was my brother, Mycroft. He saw me on CCTV coming in here with you. He sent the car and there was a dossier about you on the back seat. All the people you’d killed. All the people you’d bedded.” Bond gritted his teeth. “M found out about our relationship after you were shot in Turkey. I’ve only seen Mummy cry twice. The day we buried my father, and the day you were shot.”

Bond looked away. _‘Mummy? Q’s mother was M.’_ Bond thought.

“I told you I knew her well.” Q read the alpha’s mind.

“My M was your mother?” Q nodded. “Why keep it a secret?”

“What? Tell the world the first omega ever hire for an executive position at MI6 was the Director’s son. How much acceptance would I get with that hanging over my head? How much credibility would M have afterwards? We had no choice. She knew it and I knew it. So after the explosion, she put me in as the Quartermaster. I’ve done an outstanding job, but it doesn’t matter. I let my biology betray me.”

“I don’t think it was you who betrayed you.” James said feeling the crushing weight of guilt on his chest.

“No, it started here. Seven years ago. I should have known I couldn't escape my feelings. No matter how much I wanted to be independent and successful, I couldn't stop myself. I felt it. I felt it every day we were apart. Then every time I saw you in the halls and I was hiding around the corner or behind a door. I felt it. That draw, that need to be with you.” James listened to Q, feeling the same draw too. “I thought I could think myself away from you, but I couldn’t. I tried to push you away, but you wouldn’t leave. Can you imagine how much it hurt to see you and know that you didn’t feel the same way I did?”

“You can’t say I didn’t feel it.” James said back. Q’s jade green eyes flicked up at James’ for a moment.

“You always treated me as if we were no more than friends. No more than acquaintances. Always distant. What else was I to think?” James wanted to wrap his arms around the young man. “It was there, the bond. The thin thread that tied me to you. It was weak and fragile and I actually hoped it would break and I would be free, but it never did. I was always drawn to you.”

“I didn’t know. Why would you want it broken?”

“Then I could be the best quartermaster MI6 ever had. I could be remember as something other than an omega.”

“You are the best, Ford. You are more than just what your DNA has made you. You are also loved and cherished.”

Q blinked his eyes.

“After what I’ve done to you?”

“When we were here before I wanted you but for selfish reasons. When you ran away I knew it was my fault. I have no one to blame but myself. Then I met you again at the museum. I got to know you as a person and not just your body but your mind and skill. I got to know who you are. I fell in love with you. I think I started falling in love with you at the Gallery. It took 003 to convince me how much I really cared.”

Q blinked hearing the words but unable to except them.

“I’m sorry for what I did. I now see I purposefully tried to provoke you. After the fight, I wanted to scent you. I wanted to be the one to calm you and bring you comfort. I’m sorry. I betrayed myself because I wanted you.” Q’s voice finally broke.

James slipped out of the chair and down on to his knees in front of the omega. He crept forward and slowly raised his hand to Q’s cheek. He expected the young omega to move away, but Q remained still as James cupped his face.

“Then the question is simple. Your choice. Do we stay or go?” Q blinked as tears threatened the corners of his eyes.

“I don’t understand.”

James smiled. “I’m not letting you leave me again. I can’t. Do we stay here with MI6 as Quartermaster and agent or do we leave, go rogue. I’m sure working together we can take over the world in a matter of months.”

Q closed his eyes and laughed softly. Almost like cries of relief. He turned his face and kissed James’ palm.

“I don’t think the choice is mine. MI6 won’t let me back and I would never take you away from them.”

“You don’t realize how determined Double ‘O’s can be. Every one of them, with the possible exception of 003, will want you back. Especially, Alec. MI6 doesn’t have a chance of forcing a different Quartermaster on us. As for taking me away from them; you are my life now. You are who I am dedicated to now. I’m your agent and no one else’s. Do you understand?”

Q blinked again and then gasped as he slid off the chair and into James’ arms.

“I love you, James. I love you with all my being.”

They kissed. James wrapping Ford tightly in his arms, holding him close to his chest. James felt weight being pulled from his shoulders as he finally, after seven years, felt the lithe body in his arms again. The weak bond between the alpha and omega burned brighter and strengthen again after so many years.

“I love you too, Ford Mansfield.”

Q pulled back slightly and glanced away. His ear turning pink with a blush.

“What is it?” James asked.

“Wrong name.”

James leaned further back. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one giving false names seven years ago.

“I don’t care what your name is as long as it will be Bond in the future.”

“Holmes, it’s Sheriford Holmes, but soon it will be Ford Bond.”

James smiled again and leaned forward for a more meaningful kiss. Tasting the omega again. The spicy cinnamon and sweetness of Q’s tea. James stood and held out his hand to lift Q from the floor. He pulled the young man into his arms and walked backwards toward the bed. When his legs touched the mattress Bond paused.

“We don’t have to . . .”

“I want you, James. Please, I want to bond with you. I want to complete our connection.” Q’s voice was raspy.

Both men were now focused on undressing each other. Their hands moved rapidly, removing clothing and barriers. Bond saw the young man was still unhealthy thin with his blemish free skin. He wanted to slap himself for saying the young omega had spots when they met at the National Gallery. James let his fingertips skim over the ivory skin; listening to the measured breathing of the omega.

He leaned forward and kissed Q’s forehead, then placed light kisses over closed eyelids. Q was trembling as James hands moved slowly down and stoked the muscles over his abdomen. Q hands reached up and wrapped around the tan scarred shoulders.

“You’ve picked up more scars since I saw you last.” Q whispered into James’ mouth.

“The worse you can’t see.” Q pulled back and looked carefully at James’ face. “The scar is on my heart, but it will heal over and soon vanish.” James pulled Q back to him and held him tight as they fell backwards onto the bed.

The two men laughed as they bounced on the cream colored duvet.

“What? No shower this time? What happened to your water kink?” Q smiled at the man.

“Later. Right now I want you. Just like this. Just the two of us.”

Bond rolled the two of them over, trapping Q underneath him. He lifted up on his hands and knees and caged Q. The alpha’s cock hard and dangling down toward the young man. Q looked down between their bodies and saw the hard length reaching for him. Licking his lips he looked back up into Bond’s face. The crystal blue eyes blown black with lust.

“James, please take me, claim me.” Q whispered. The alpha growled.

James lowered himself on to Q’s body. His lips moving from the omega’s to the young man’s neck then down his body. James teeth grazed over the taut nipples as Q keened and pushed his chest up into James’ mouth. Q hands roamed over James’ head. His fingers trying and failing to grasp the short hair. James took love bites at Q’s stomach. Leaving red bruises that would surely darken in time. When James’ face reached the weeping omega cock, James smiled. He listened to a quick and sudden inhalation of the omega as James blew a warm breath over the angry red length.

“Please, James, don’t tease me!”

James pointed the tip of his tongue and let it slide up the underside of the prick. The musk and sweet taste of the omega was intoxicating. James, not one for restraint, opened his mouth and swallowed the whole cock greedily. Q shouting as the warmth and wetness enveloped him. James sucked as he pulled off then started kitten licking the gland. Q was babbling by now. His sharp diction falling away under the alpha’s attentions.

James dipped lower and tasted the heady slick that coated Q’s backside and was smearing down his thighs. It was sweeter than his memory. The bitter thought of how many other alphas had tasted the young omega in the past seven years burned through him. James bit down on Q’s inner thigh. The mark was angry and dark. Q sat up yelping at the assault. He looked down to see James looking up at him as he knelt between the omega’s legs. The alpha’s eyes hooded and dark.

“James, my love.” Q’s voice breathy with lust. “My alpha. My only.” Q hand slowly came up and his fingers stroked down the blonde’s cheek. James twisted to kiss the palm as it passed by his lips.

“How many?” He whispered into Q’s palm.

Understanding the question immediately, Q answered. “None. Only you.”

James turned to look up into Q’s face. The omega smiled down on his lover. The alpha could see the peaceful honest expression on the man’s face. Q’s hand remained cupped to James’ face.

“I was bonded to you. I couldn’t let anyone else touch me.” Q whispered. James blinked. He realized, although he had bedded many people in the past seven years, he never felt anything for any of them. The sex was a means to an end. Only with Q was there emotion.

Bond leaned up and captured Q’s mouth with his own. The kiss was meaningful and deep. A cherished moment of shared need. James crawled over Q’s body and twisted the young man onto his side. James slipping behind him. Pulling Q close to his chest. Q twisted his head around so he could continue kissing the man behind him. James hand pushed Q’s knees up to the omega’s chest, then his finger rubbed gently over the entrance.

Q moaned and pushed back, trying to capture the finger inside himself. James didn’t wish to wait. He slipped his digit into the omega, surprised how tight Q really was. Calmly and quickly, the alpha opened the omega up, all the while still kissing the man. His tongue lapped and tasted as he went. Soon Q was open and ready for his alpha.

James grasped his aching cock in his right hand as his left wrapped tightly around Q’s body. The omega felt the blunt end push against him. He twisted his face away and closed his eyes as he felt James slide into him. Q groaned loudly. Shivering as he felt himself being taken again by his alpha. He tipped his head back and rested it on James left shoulder. The alpha was able to look down on him as he spasmed and opened up to the man.

“So gorgeous. So perfect. Mine!” James let his alpha instincts go.

His hips slammed forward, burying himself deep in the velvet heat of the young omega. Q moaned as Bond pulled him tighter to his chest. The pace was fast and desperate. The smaller man being pushed and pulled across the bed.

James teeth played at Q’s neck. The salt from the skin mixing with the heady scent of cinnamon and spice. An ambrosia for the alpha. James dragged his nose over Q’s scent gland. He felt lightheaded and drugged. All he wanted was to feel the young man in his arms and to taste the omega’s skin. His knot swelling rapidly. The final vestiges of civility melting away, James whispered into Q’s hair.

“My knot! Let me . . . knot . . .”

“YES! MAKE ME YOURS!” Q shouted.

James’ hips crashed forward, slamming into the young omega. The knot pushing into the omega’s body and seating itself firmly. Q arched his back, pushing himself deeper on to the alpha’s cock. The swollen knot pulsating over the omega’s prostate.

James teeth closed over Q’s scent gland. The rush of a metallic taste cleared the alpha’s mind as he felt himself emptying deep inside Q’s body. The omega’s release covering Q’s hand and the duvet. The violent spasms of the omega’s climax forced a second release from the alpha. James biting down again on Q’s shoulder but not drawing blood this time.

James gently licked at the wound at the juncture of Q’s shoulder and neck. The bond mark that would proclaim Ford was his. James purred as his tongue cleaned the abused skin. His knot tying the two of them together for the next hour.

James heard Q whimper softly in his arms as his tongue dragged over the mark. Q shuddered and pushed back into James’ arms.

“I have you now. I will protect you. Sleep.”

“I don’t want to sleep. I want you.” Q tried to say but his body was betraying him.

“I will be here when you wake. We belong to each other now.” James dragged his nose through the damp curls. “My omega. My mate.”

“Mine . . .” Q breathed out before he slipped under and slept. His body exhausted as well as his mind.

James sighed as he held Q closed to him. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen next. All he cared about was he now had what he truly wanted. He had Ford. Tomorrow would take care of itself for today, all wishes had come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it. Thank you all for your encouragement and kudos. You make this fun for me. Thank you. Next story will be in a while. I am thinking about something quite different but will have our friends from Skyfall and Sherlock involved. And maybe a kilt.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a confusing story I realize just please be patient. Comments welcome and I hope you enjoy the ride.


End file.
